


give into someone (or lock down my door)

by FollowingButterflies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender Dean, M/M, President's Son Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowingButterflies/pseuds/FollowingButterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m the openly gay son of the most talked about democratic president in American history. I’ve grown used to my face being all over the damn internet.”</p>
<p>When Georgetown student Castiel Vanderbilt meets barman Dean Winchester he believes he’s met a kindred spirit. As the pair grow closer Dean becomes intrigued as to why fellow students are so interested in their relationship. </p>
<p>That is until he discovers the truth, Castiel just happens to be the rebellious son of the most powerful man in the world: the President of the United States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about while I was watching both 24 and the film Chasing Liberty (which is a super cheesy romance film and my only reason for watching it was because of a young Matthew Goode.) 
> 
> As always I'm over on tumblr as achillestiel. My blog is a mess of fandoms.

Hair pushed stylishly off his face, tuxedo fitted until it was like a second skin and permanent smile plastered to his face. If anyone looked closer they would have seen the smile was completely fake and that he would have rather been anywhere else than in an incredibly lavish dining hall.

 Bluntly put, Castiel was in hell.

“All the power in the world and we still can’t get a damn drink in this place.” Someone said as they slid up to him. Castiel snorted. “I tried to sweet talk the pretty girl handing out champagne but she was having none of it.”

“I think it would help if we actually had some power and weren’t just related to it.” Castiel pointed out and next to him, his best friend, Jimmy Novak rolled his eyes.

“Damn, always forget that one.” Jimmy said as he tried to pull at his tie. From several feet away from them his mother motioned for him to stop. Jimmy sighed loudly. “God damn penguin suits. It’s like they’re convinced we’ll screw up and end up splashed all over the news for doing something stupid.” Jimmy added. Castiel tried to feel sorry for his best friend but Jimmy was given a lot more freedom than he was. The perks of being just the governor’s son.

“I’ll just be happy to get the next few days over with.” Castiel said as he looked around the room. It was the same affair like always. The same sumptuous banqueting hall filled to the brim with the country’s most important men and women. Wait staff served bottles of champagne that probably cost more than their entire evening wage. Castiel knew that any other eighteen year old would have given a leg or arm to be in the same position as he was. Funnily enough he would have given anything to be like every other eighteen year old in the country.

“When do you fly out?” Jimmy asked.

“Next Friday. It’s going to be weird not being here but I really can’t wait.” Castiel was spending the summer doing volunteer work across Europe. Initially his parent’s had been apprehensive but once Castiel pointed out it would look great on his college transcript they had agreed. It would also be good publicity even though Castel was determined that his summer was about his charity work and not the media.  

“It’s going to be weird you not being around, almost as bad as last summer when you were over in England and all that shit.” Jimmy said with a bored sounding sigh.

“Well it’s about time I was in the news for doing something good.” Castiel said. “If I see one more article referring to me as my father’s ‘wayward’ son I’ll go insane. I’m a person, not a fucking Kansas song.”

“It’s a hard life being you.” Jimmy quipped. Castiel elbowed him in the ribs.

“Castiel darling.” Castiel’s mother, Naomi Vanderbilt, said as she gracefully appeared in front of him. “Your father’s speech is in five minutes. You need to be on stage for the press.”

“Duty calls.” Castiel said, rolling his eyes at Jimmy. Jimmy gave him a smirk. “Save me a seat afterwards?”

“Sure, you can slum it with Governor Novak and I.” Jimmy said. Now it was Naomi’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Castiel we’re waiting. On stage, _now_.” Naomi said. Castiel sighed but followed his mother across the room and towards the large stage set up at the end of the room. “This is a very big night for your father. I know you’re planning to go away in a few days then you’re off to college but you still need to do your duty.” Naomi said. Castiel need a face behind his mother’s back and hoped that there were no cameras around at that point to capture the moment.

Castiel took his place on the stage alongside his mother and waited impatiently. Guests arranged themselves in front of the stage and various camera crews and photographers waited at the side lines. As Castiel positioned himself on the stage the speaker for the evening approached the podium.

“Good evening ladies and gentleman, thank you for being with us tonight.” The women said, her smile very toothy. Castiel hoped his own smiled didn’t look half as staged.

“What is this event even for?” Castiel whispered to his mother.

“For God sake Castiel.” Naomi muttered back while the speaker carried on with her speech. “We’ve told you countless times over the past week. It’s to help improve awareness for your father’s new health plans.”

“And now, without further delay, please welcome the President of the United States, Charles Vanderbilt.” The speaker said.

Castiel stood and watched as his father walked across the stage while the room filled with applause. He mused over the fact that he should have been used to all of this by now.

He had grown up watching his father go from governor to senator to presidential candidate. The day he found out his father was running for president Castiel knew that his already strange life would never be the same again. He had been thrown head first into the media spotlight. Once his father had been sworn into office Castiel thought he would be used to all the media attention. It still weirded him out and made it feel like he couldn’t have a normal life.

Through the crowd Castiel caught Jimmy’s eye. The pair smirked at one another while Castiel’s father continued the speech he had been practicing for weeks. Only a few more days and Castiel would be away from this all.

* * *

 

_September_

_Georgetown University, Washington D.C_

Jet lag was a bitch. Castiel would have given anything to be back in bed but instead he was slowly lugging boxes into his small apartment. He had only been in the States for a few days and that really hadn’t given him enough time for his body to adjust back to Washington’s time zone. As he dropped a box onto his new bed the phone in Castiel’s pocket buzzed loudly.

_Jimmy: Co-ed dorms and minimal suits following me around? I love college. How’s D.C holding up?_

_Castiel: It’s still standing. I’ve got Balth as a suit so it’s almost like having no security._

_Jimmy: I didn’t know they made suit that showed off that much chest._

Castiel smiled to himself. Jimmy was studying at Columbia and, unlike Castiel, had convinced his parents that he needed minimal security following him around New York at all times. Castiel hadn’t been so lucky and had permanent bodyguards on site. Luckily for Castiel one of them was Balthazar, a secret service agent who wasn’t that much older than Castiel. He had become Castiel’s bodyguard when his father had started his presidential campaign and were now something akin to friends.

Balthazar was one of the few agents that Castiel actually liked. He was sarcastic and witty, he Castiel laugh. Balthazar always covered for Castiel whenever he tried to sneak out of his house and never reported back to Castiel’s father unlike others.

“Need a hand with anything Cassie?” Balthazar asked as he came into the room. Castiel shook his head.  

“I’m fine and it’s Cas, not Cassie.” Castiel said for what felt like the millionth time.

“That reminds me.” Balthazar said as he patted at his pockets. He pulled out a driver’s licence and handed it to Castiel. “Happy belated birthday kid.”

“This is definitely breaking several laws…most of them made by my father.” Castiel said. Balthazar snorted loudly. He may have been a federal agent but he wasn’t above breaking the law.

“Like you’ve never broken the law.” Balthazar retorted. “You’re now officially Cas Lincoln from Wichita, Kansas. Twenty one years old and I even used a recent photo so hopefully people won’t recognise you too much Mr Anonymous.” During his time in Europe, Castiel’s hair had grown and natural highlights from the sun had made it look a lot lighter.

“Why Kansas?” Castiel asked. He’d only been to the state once and that had been during his father’s campaign.

“Because no one from Kansas would be here in Washington.” Balthazar said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“That’s probably offensive to people from Kansas.” Castiel pointed out. “But thank you Balthazar.”

“I’m going to pretend I’m not hearing any of this.” Inias said over Balthazar’s radio. He was stationed outside because Castiel was convinced that having the two of them by his room would be ridiculously obvious.

“The voice of God has spoken.” Balthazar muttered.

“I heard that.” Inias said. “If Castiel uses that ID to do anything illegal I’m telling the president.”

“You’re like the irritating smart ass kid who is constantly telling the teacher crap about other kids.” Balthazar said.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to if you stopped acting like children.” Inias countered.

“ _So_ , you sure you don’t want any help with all this?” Balthazar asked, ignoring Inias’ comment and motioning to all of Castiel’s boxes.

“Nah, I’m fine honestly.” Castiel said. He just wanted to have some time to himself and relax. “You two go and do whatever it is that federal agents do.” Castiel added. Once Balthazar was out the room Castiel sunk down onto his new couch and looked around. This was his new life, his new tiny piece of freedom and he could hardly wait.

* * *

 

“And _that_ , bitch, is _game_.” Jo Harvelle said smugly as she potted the very last ball on the pool table. Dean Winchester groaned but handed over the $20 bill. He should have known better than to make bets with Jo.

“I let you win.” Dean said trying to sound cocky.

“Sure you did.” Jo quickly retorted. “Break’s over, get that ass of yours back behind the bar.” She added nodding over towards the bar. Dean sighed but still made his way across the room back towards the bar. He had been working at the campus bar since he was a freshman and even though it was tiring he couldn’t imagine doing something else. He loved working in the bar and got to meet all kinds of people. Though most of his shifts included playing pool with his best friend Jo Harvelle.

It was a fairly busy night. The first week back on campus was always a busy time for Dean at work. No one had classes for the first few days so they spent most of their time either hanging out in their rooms or at the main campus bar. Dean’s night was nonstop for at least an hour.

The rush at the bar was just starting to die down when Dean noticed him.

The guy was tall, only an inch or two shorter than Dean, with hair that fell down over his eyes. He seemed like any other guy that would walk into the bar but Dean found himself unable to look away. There was something about the way he looked around the room, as if he had never seen a bar like it before.

“Hey, what can I get you?” Dean asked once the guy came closer to the bar.

“Um…just a beer.” The guy said looking across the bar.

“Any ID?” Dean asked. It seemed smoother than just asking the guy what his name was. Plus the last thing Dean needed was a drunk freshman. The guy handed over a driver’s licence with a determined look on his face. “Cas Lincoln, born 1994?” Dean asked. The guy didn’t look a day over eighteen. “Hey, you’re from Kansas?” Dean asked noticing the word Wichita.

“Um…yeah.” The guy said looking nervous. He didn’t sound like was the Mid-West but Dean could still hear a tiny drawl to his voice. Maybe he just moved around a lot.

“Cool, I’m from Lawrence. Don’t see many people from Kansas here in Washington.” Dean said. “I’ll let the fact that you’re clearly not twenty one go ‘cause you’re from my home state.” The guy blushed. Fuck, blushing like that should be made illegal.

“Thanks…” The guy paid from his drink and gave Dean a small smile. It was only then that Dean noticed just how shockingly blue Cas’ eyes were. Even with his face obscured by his hair Dean could still pick them out. Dean was tempted to strike up a conversation, after all he really didn’t meet that many from his home state here in Washington, but he was interrupted by a loud British voice.

“There you are Lincoln, starting without me?” The Brit asked Cas. He looked a few years older, maybe twenty three or twenty five, but Dean couldn’t be too sure.

“I’d need several more of these just to get on your level Balth.” Cas retorted. He ordered his friend a beer, all the while giving Dean a friendly smile. Once the pair went to find a free booth Jo sidled up to the bar.

“Subtle.” She said.

“I don’t know what you’re on about.” Dean said quickly as he busied himself behind the bar.

“Sure you don’t.” Jo said. “You know it’s creepy to ogle. Even if you are ogling-”

“I wasn’t ogling.” Dean said interrupting Jo. “I was just talking to a guy that happened to be from Kansas.”

“Kansas?” Jo said, her eyebrows knotting together. She looked over to where the guy was sat and snorted. “Yeah _sure_ , he’s from Kansas…you don’t know-”

“Yo Dean! Stop talking to blondie and serve some customers!” Dean’s supervisor yelled from the other end of the bar. Dean shot Jo an apologetic look before skulking off to serve someone else.

He busied himself serving people and only occasionally would he glance back towards Cas Lincoln. After about twenty minutes the bar started to quieten down, it always lulled at the time in the evening. Normally he would go over to Jo and their friends to play a quick game of pool but this evening he found himself being drawn to where Cas and his friend were sat.

* * *

Cas couldn’t help himself. He tried to but he couldn’t stop himself from staring at the bartender. Cas could feel Balthazar’s eyes on him and was ready for the other man to make a joke but none came. Instead they talked about Cas’ upcoming classes. Balthazar must have felt like behaving for once.

It had actually been Balthazar’s idea to go out. They had chosen one of the campus bars. Inias had done a sweep of the place first before Balthazar and Cas had even left the bar. Despite him complaining loudly Inias had cleared the bar and let Cas enter the building.

“You do realise that you’re supposed to take stupid classes like History of Ice Cream and Learning 101 in college? Not Political Economy and Government.” Balthazar asked.

“My father took Political Economy.”

“You have no desire to end up like your father though.”

“I’m also taking Classics.” Cas pointed out.

“Oh you party animal.” Balthazar said rolling his eyes.

“Remind me, what did _you_ study at college?”

“At university? History of Fine Art.” Balthazar said without a hint of snark.

“And did that go for you?”

“I got laid a lot.” Balthazar said bluntly.

“Very classy Balthazar, my parents pay you too much.” Cas muttered before he looked back towards the bar. He could no longer see the bartender from earlier on.

“Excuse me?” a voice said making Cas jump. He looked up to see a girl looking down on him. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to say I’m a huge fan of your father’s.” the girl said with a beaming smile. “Could I possibly get a photo? I thought you were so brave during you father’s campaign.” She added. Cas felt like rolling his eyes. He had done nothing remotely brave during his father’s campaign but people still seemed to believe that he had.

“I’m sorry?” Cas said.

“You’re Castiel Vanderbilt right?” The girl said, her smile still beaming. Cas could feel his face quickly going red. From across the table Balthazar had a calm looking smile but Cas knew that any second he could take care of the situation. He was here for this very reason. “I read a ton of stuff about you. I’m such a fan. I mean, I wasn’t sure it was you to begin with but then-”

“I’m sorry will you excuse me just a second?” Cas asked. “I…I need to use the bathroom.” He lied. When he had first walked into the fire he’d noticed an exit near to the men’s room. He always ended up looking for escape routes wherever he went.

“Oh yeah, sure!” The girl said, stammering slightly as Cas rose out his chair and hurried through the bar. When Balthazar was distracted by the girl Cas slid out through the exit. He ended up in a small alleyway that smelt vaguely of stale beer.

The alleyway must have been where employees went for a break. Sat on an overturned beer crate was the bartender for earlier in the evening. A lit cigarette in his hand.

“Jo I said I’ll be right back-oh, you sure ain’t Jo.” The guy said looking Cas up and down. “Oh hey, the Kansas guy from earlier, right?” He added with a smile.

“Yeah…hi.” Cas mumbled.

“I’m Dean by the way. Dean Winchester.” The bartender said looking Cas up and down. Now that they were outside, and away from the music of the bar, Castiel could hear the Mid-West lilt in Dean’s voice.

“Cas V…Lincoln.” Cas said. Dean snorted.

“Yeah, sort of gathered that from the ID. Totally knew it was fake by the way. I mean it’s a good fake but it’s sort of my job to spot these things.” Cas could feel his face growing red. If a random girl recognised him then Dean probably did.

“It’s not…I…my name is Lincoln.” Cas stammered.

“Yeah, that’s obvious. Twenty one and from Kansas though? Not go much.” Dean said chuckling. “Hey don’t sweat it, on my little brother’s eighteenth birthday I got him a fake ID.” Dean said with a snort. Cas felt a surge of relief. Dean didn’t know who he was. For the time being he was safe.

“My best friend pushed me out a plane on my eighteenth.” Cas said. Dean looked at him with disbelief. “We did a parachute jump. My best friend Jimmy thought I was going to chicken out so he pushed me.”

“Sounds like a good friend.” Dean said. Cas smiled at the memory as he quickly stuck his head back into the bar. There was now several girls stood by Balthazar’s table.

“Shit.” Cas muttered.

“Somethin’ wrong?” Dean asked. Cas had two options, go back inside and face a group of fangirls or run. Running sounded like a more fun option. “No offence but you look kinda freaked.”

“I sort of need to go.” Cas said. “Can I get to the street from back here?” Cas asked.

“Yeah but…”

“Fantastic.” Cas said. “Nice meeting you.”

“Hey if you need to get somewhere I can give you a ride.” Dean said quickly. Cas back at him and was surprised to see Dean looked pretty serious.

“Wait, you would do that for me?” Cas asked. Dean nodded.

“Well you look like you need to get out of here.” Dean said. Relief rushed through Cas, he knew that Balthazar and Inias could kill him for leaving without them but at that moment all he was thinking about was the fact that Dean was in front of him, offering him a ride home.

“Thank you.” Cas said. Dean finished his cigarette, flicked it to the ground and motioned for Cas to follow him.

“I’m parked just outside the bar.” Dean said. Cas followed Dean to where his car was parked, all the while knowing that he was definitely going to be yelled at by Inias. Balthazar not so much.  "So where to?" Dean asked one they were in the car. Cas gave him the name of the street his housing was on. Dean let out a low whistle. "Fancy neighbourhood." Dean commented. 

“Yeah…got lucky I guess. Thank you for this." Cas said glancing over to Dean Winchester. He really couldn't help but notice that the man was very attractive. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it man, you seemed desperate to get outta there."

"I'm not great in crowds." Cas said. It was the only thing he could think to say. 

"What about Prince William?" Dean asked. Castiel frowned.

"Excuse me?" He asked. He’d met the Prince of England after his father had been sworn into office but he had no idea what Dean was talking about.

"Oh…the British guy you were with. Boyfriend?"

"How did...no, no he's not my boyfriend. Just a friend." Cas mumbled. How had Dean guessed that he wasn't straight? Cas was tempted to ask him but he was just glad Dean didn't seem to have a clue who he was. 

"So...Cas Lincoln, who's from Kansas but doesn't sound it, what's your story?" Dean asked.

"My story?"

"Yeah, like where you're really from." Dean said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I grew up in Kansas. I can spot a native from a mile off normally. Guess I'm just a bit rusty tonight."

"I'm...originally I'm from Illinois." Cas said cagily. "I move around a lot." 

"Aw man I know that feeling. I moved around a lot as a kid. Just the Mid-West though."

"Let me guess, salt of the earth farmer kind of guy?" Cas asked. It surprised him to hear that lilt in his voice that appeared when he was flirting. Calm down Vanderbilt, you've only just meet this guy. Dean laughed. 

"Far from it, I'm more at home around cars than farm animals or hay." Dean said.

"I've never been great with cars.” Cas admitted. “My car died on me in Romania and I had to cycle everywhere for a week while it was getting fixed." It had happened during the summer. Cas wasn’t fluent in Romania and had found it near impossible to sort out the problem with the car he’d brought while out there. It had actually been easier cycling everywhere for a while.

"Romania? Shit, you do get around."

"I was only there for the summer." 

"Furthest I've been is probably here in DC." Dean said. “What brought you out here to DC apart from school?”

“I’ve lived here for a few years. My parents and I like to stay close and they both work here.” That wasn’t a lie. “So it felt like an obvious choice to come to Georgetown.” Castiel explained as they turned into Cas street. It was then that Cas' phone began to ring. "Hello Balthazar." He said. At least it wasn’t Inias.

"Where the bloody hell are you?" Balthazar snapped. Scratch that. "This is the longest piss in the world Castiel Vanderbilt."

“I’m not at the bar.”

“That’s funny, I could have sworn you said that you weren’t at the bar anymore.” Balthazar said. “You better get back to this table in thirty seconds or I’m kicking your ass, I don’t care if I’m supposed to protect you.” Cas was worried Dean would be able to hear Balthazar but from the look on Dean’s face he couldn’t hear a word over the music coming from the radio.

"I'm back at mine." Cas said evasively.

"You're _what_? You actually left the bloody bar? Without telling us? Are you mental? How did you even get home? If you _walked_ then I am going to shoot you with my gun. I don’t care who your bloody father is. I will shoot you with my damn gun Castiel Charles Vanderbilt” Balthazar rambled. If Castiel wasn’t so scared that Balthazar actually _would_ shoot I’m he would have laughed.

"Balth-"

"Inias and your father are going to go bloody mental at me." Balthazar snapped. "I'm supposed to watch you and make sure you're safe. How can I do that when you disappear? I can’t watch someone if they’re not here, you dick."

“I probably should have said I was leaving-”

“Too bloody right!” Balthazar yelled. Cas moved his phone away from his ear and winced.

"Want me to take you back?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head. “Seriously dude I can if you want me to.”

"Is there someone with you? You left with a guy? Castiel Charles Vanderbilt you better not have left with some sketchy guy! If you wind up dead in a ditch I’ll be fired and I rather like this job. The pay is good and my ass looks good in the suits.” Balthazar snapped. Cas sighed heavily and without another word he hung up the phone. Balthazar would definitely shoot him for this.

"Sorry about that, Balthazar is protective of me...family friend and all." Cas said. "Wanna come in for a beer?" He asked. He owed Dean as much. 

"Sure, you're family friend isn't going to appear and kill me is he?" Dean asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Balthazar? Wouldn't hurt a fly." Cas lied. Dean didn't need to know that Balthazar was trained to kill someone in several different ways. “And if he was going to kill anyone it would probably be me.” He added nonchalantly. Dean didn’t look convinced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part to whatever this thing is going to turn into. The next chapters will establish the characters a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt as though Cas’ stomach was trying to tie itself into furious knots as Dean parked next to his building. Balthazar, and especially Inias, was going to kill him for this. True Cas had pulled some stunts in his few short years but before he had gone away for the summer Cas had promised his parents that college was going to be different. If he could keep his name off the internet for a whole week it would be a miracle. Getting a ride from a perfect stranger was not going to help that miracle.

The building was empty once Cas had entered his code and entered the lobby. Cas had yet to meet any of the people in his building but he kind of preferred it that way, there was less chance of anyone realising who he was.

“I’m on the top floor but there’s an elevator.” Cas heard himself mumble. Once again Dean’s eyebrows rose. 

"Damn, my place just has stairs that smell vaguely of pee." Dean said as they rode up to the top floor. "What's your real story?" Dean asked giving Cas a quizzical look.

"No story. I'm a pretty boring guy." Cas was starting to believe that if you’ve been to one state senate meal you’ve been to them all.

"Yeah, when you're not being pushed out planes, spending summers abroad or having British guys yell at you." Dean said. Cas felt himself blush because he knew he was lucky, he knew so many people would kill for his life but really, deep down, he just wanted to be like Dean. He wanted to be that cool bar tender who played pool and sat smoking on upturned beer crate. He wanted torn jeans and worn out leather jackets instead of the endless array of fitted suits.

"I can have Balthazar yell at you, if that makes you feel more interesting." Cas quipped. He watched as Dean laughed. He wished Jimmy was there to give him advice on whether to just flirt or not. Then again if Jimmy were here then Cas would definitely end up splashed all over the internet.  

“Gonna have to take a rain check on that, I had this British guy from UDC get all in my face last year. It was all Jo’s fault but I nearly got punched in the face over it.”

“Jo?”

“Oh, my best friend. Known each other since we were kids. We both got accepted here and the rest is history.” Dean said. “Now we spend our time kicking each other’s asses at pool.”

“Oh, she was the blonde you were with.” Cas said and instantly felt like cussing. He could have been it less obvious that he had been staring at Dean during the night.

“Yeah, that was Jo.” Dean said. He launched into a story about he and Jo while they made their way to Cas’ room. Dean only stopped talking when Cas let them into his apartment. "Dude this place is great, how did you snag such a great place?"

"One of the many stipulations of my father's. He paid through the nose to get me this place." Cas said. The building was further away from the main campus, easy to monitor and was Naomi Vanderbilt approved. Not that many things got her seal of approval. Jimmy was still trying to earn his and Cas had known him since they were seven years old.

"Let me guess, CEO used to getting his own way?" Dean asked while Cas watched him look over the apartment. There were still boxes that needed to be put away and there place was nowhere near as neat as his rooms back in the White House but Cas preferred it this way. The apartment felt like his.  

"Oh he's definitely in charge." Cas muttered. He was still getting used to Dean not knowing who he was. It was incredibly refreshing. While Dean continued to look around Cas grabbed two bottles of beer out of his fridge. God bless Balthazar. “Here.” He said, handing Dean one of the bottles.

“Thanks.” Dean said.

They fell into easy conversation. Dean was witty with a dark sense of humour that Cas found easy to mesh with. If he were braver he have attempted to flirt with the other man but he still wasn’t sure if Dean was even attracted to him. He could have given Cas a ride home just to be polite.

“I should probably be getting back.” Dean said after nearly twenty minutes. “Everyone probably thinks I’ve been abducted by aliens or some shit like that.” Cas’ stomach sank but he nodded. He had interrupted Dean’s night after all. As Dean placed his empty beer bottle onto the nearest counter Cas’ phone beeped.  

_Inias and I are outside. If Mr Impala isn’t outside in one minute we’re coming in. I mean it Cas, one minute._

Cas rolled his eyes but understood why Balthazar and Inias were freaking out. It was their jobs to look after Cas and if anything happened to him it would be their necks on the line. Then again he doubted anything would happen in his own apartment.

_Calm down. Mr Impala (whose name is Dean by the way) is leaving._

“Thank you for tonight.” Cas said. Dean gave him an easy looking grin.

“It’s fine man, seriously. You needed some help and luckily I was there.” Dean said. “It’s getting late and I’ve got an early start tomorrow. See you around campus?”

“Yeah sure.” Cas said trying so hard to act cool. He let Dean out the apartment and as soon as the man was in the elevator he shut the door, booted up his laptop and logged into Skype. He nearly cheered when he saw that Jimmy was online. It only took a few rings before his best friend’s face appeared.

He had been friends with Jimmy since they were little. With most of their parents in politics it had felt natural for Jimmy and Cas to gravitate towards one another.

“Hey man! How’s it going in Washington?” Jimmy asked.

“Not too bad. I mean…there were a couple of Vanderbilt fangirls in this bar I went to with Balth so I kind of had to skip out of there.” Cas said.

“Please tell me they asked for your autograph, I love it when they do that.” Jimmy said with a snicker. Cas rolled his eyes, Jimmy always did get a high off girls throwing themselves at Cas.

“No, they wanted a photo but that’s not the point.”

“The point is what?” Jimmy asked.

“I kind of met a guy.”

“Could have opened with that Cas.” Jimmy said between taking swigs from a beer bottle.

“Where did you get beer?” Cas asked. The only reason there were bottles of beer in his fridge was because of Balthazar.

“The guys next door, perks of being the governor’s son. You wouldn’t know that, seeing as you’re being Mr Inconspicuous…wait, that’s a point. Does this guy know who you are?” Jimmy asked.

“No…” Cas said. “No he doesn’t. I guess he’s not one of those people who spends their life on the internet.” He added with a shrug. “He seems like a really cool guy. He’s a bartender from the Mid-West-”

“Are you going to spend the next twenty minutes waxing lyrical about this guy?” Jimmy asked as the door to Cas’ apartment opened. Cas glanced over to see a very pissed off looking Balthazar and Inias. “Hey Balth, hey Inias!” Jimmy called.

“Mr Novak.” Inias said nodding his head. Jimmy snickered.

“Loving the lack of suits guys, you two really blend in.” Jimmy said with a smirk.  

“Thank you Mr Novak.” Inias said, sounding anything but thankful. He seemed to be in a foul mood, with a scowl etched onto his face. Castiel knew that it was Inias’ job to keep him safe but sometimes he wished the man was more like Balthazar, reckless and less likely to follow the rules constantly.

“Why the scowl buddy?” Jimmy asked.

“Castiel’s name is all over Twitter. There’s photos on him on campus. It was only minutes before someone would have realised who he was in that bar and caused a scene.” Inias snapped.

“I hate the internet.” Castiel muttered. Even since his father had begun his run for presidency Castiel had been forced to deal with the media’s fascination with him.

“Well it’s your fault for being the wet dream of every teenage blogger in America.” Balthazar said with a smirk. Says the man who’d had his own hashtag during the presidential campaign. Castiel had mocked him constantly for being known as the ‘Secret Service Hottie’. Castiel would never understand social media.

“I agree with V-Neck.” Jimmy said. Balthazar walked closer to the laptop screen and flipped Jimmy off. “I’m the son of a governor, I could call that treason.”

“We need a private word with Mr Vanderbilt here.” Inias said nodding over at Castiel.

“Hey there’s no secrets between Cas and I. He’s seen me throw up more than once.” Jimmy said. Inias rolled his eyes.

“You put yourself in danger this evening Castiel. You should have never gone into that bar. Anyone could have been in there. What’s worse is that you left without security and disappeared with some random guy.”

“Holy shit Cas.” Jimmy muttered. “And there’s your mom saying _I’m_ the bad influence on you.”

“I didn’t disappear, I came back to my place.” Castiel interrupted. Inias narrowed his eyes and Castiel knew that he seconds away from being yelled at.

“That’s another thing, you let him in here.” Inias injected. “It’s a security risk Castiel.”

“He doesn’t even know who I am.” Cas said. “And having people in my apartment is not a security risk. I need my independence for god sake. Dean doesn’t have a clue that I’m my father’s son.”

“So he says.” Inias said. “Balthazar is just as mad as I am.”

“I’m more annoyed I couldn’t finish my drink.” Balthazar said. Clearly he’d gotten over his little snip earlier on.

“You do remember that our job is to keep Castiel safe? Not give him a fake ID and illegally buy beer. If the media saw Castiel drinking then they would have a field day.” Inias said. Castiel knew that Inias was just doing his job but that didn’t mean that Castiel wasn’t pissed. He had actually been having fun in the bar.

“There’s no point going on about it tonight.” Balthazar said. Inias opened his mouth to complain. “Really Inias, Cas is fine. He batted his eyes at some flannel wearing bartender-”

“I didn’t bat my eyes.” Cas interrupted.

“Even though I wasn’t there I’m agreeing with Cas. I’ve seen him trying to flirt. It’s more sarcastic comments and less eye batting.” Jimmy said.

 “ _Anyway_ , no damage was done. It’s late and I want to go to sleep.” Balthazar said giving Inias a firm look.

“Night boys.” Jimmy said with a wave. Balthazar and Inias soon left and went to their respective posts. “I want the full story on this guy.”

“There’s no real story Jimmy, he’s just some guy I met and he gave me a ride home.” Castiel said. True he had thought that Dean was attractive but there was nothing more he could have done. First of all he didn’t even know if Dean was gay, second of all he didn’t know if Dean was attracted to him and thirdly, and most importantly, he was the son of the President. Dating wasn’t an easy thing by any stretch of the imagination.

“And he’s got no clue who you are? Can’t blame him, unless he’s one of your fangirls he wouldn’t really recognise you. Your hair is stupidly long now.” Jimmy said with a smirk.

“I like it.” Castiel said running his hands through his hair. It was the longest it had been for years and he knew that his mother hated.

“You look like a cheesy TV star.” Jimmy retorted. Castiel flipped him and once again Jimmy snorted. “I should probably get going, I’ve got an early start tomorrow.”

“You don’t believe in getting up before midday.” Castiel pointed out.

“I know, it’s gonna be hell. Talk to you soon ok? Keep me updated on the guy.” Jimmy said before they both said their goodbyes and Castiel signed off.

 

* * *

 

It was like things had never changed. Dean threw himself back into classes, back into work and back into spending time with friends. The small apartment he shared with Benny never changed, apart from the amount of half empty takeout containers in the refrigerator. 

Two weeks after classes started Dean was hurrying out his building and towards a small local coffee shop when his phone rang. "Morning Jo." He said. Jo groaned in reply. "Good night at work then?" Jo worked at a bar just like Dean and her hours were always terrible. 

"I need a job where I'm not working with people. People can suck my dick." Jo grumbled. 

"That's called male prostitution Jo, you don't have the right criteria for the job." Dean said as he walked into the coffee shop. "Drinks tonight after class?" he asked.

"Can't, I gotta sleep then do a load of assignment. Senior year can kiss my ass." Jo replied.

"So it's basically high school all over again?" Dean asked.

"You know it. Movie night tomorrow? Adam is thinking a Star Wars marathon."

"I'm so in." Dean said. Give him Star Wars any day and he was a happy boy. 

"Try to hide your boner for Han." Jo quipped as she hung up. Dean rolled his eyes and stored his phone back into his pocket. Once at the counter he ordered his usual just as a barista called out an order.

"Large filter for Cas?" She asked. Dean turned and smiled when he saw Cas, the guy from the other week, move from his corner of the room to pick up his coffee. He stopped when he saw Dean. 

"Hello Dean." Cas said with a tiny smile on his face. Damn, Dean had forgotten how attractive the guy was. He never would have looked at a freshman but there was something about Cas that intrigued Dean.

"Hey there Cas, how's it going?" Dean asked. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about the guy. It was impossible not to. 

"Good thank you." Cas said as he picked up his coffee. "I didn't know you came here."

"I didn't know freshmen knew about this place." Dean said. Most new students tended to go to the bigger Starbucks near the main campus. They never came to the smaller, lesser known coffee shop which Dean preferred. It meant the lines were shorter and the place was never too full.

"I used to come here all the time when my best friend visited DC." Cas said. 

"You know DC well?" Dean asked. The guy became more and more intriguing.

"I've lived here a few years. You get to know the place." Cas said with a shrug. Dean wondered how their paths had never crossed, Washington wasn’t the biggest city in the states even if it was the capital.

"No yelling British guy today?" Dean asked when he realised that Cas was alone.

"Balthazar is outside. He said it was because he hates coffee hit personally I think it's so he can flirt with students." Cas said. For the millionth time Dean was confused as to why Cas seemed to be friends with someone like Balthazar. 

"I'll warn the students." Dean said. Cas laughed but then a serious look came across his face. It made him look a lot older.

"Look, I never really got a chance to thank you for the other week."

"Seriously dude it's fine, don't sweat it." Dean said feeling himself blush. He was never very good with praise.

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get a drink tonight." Cas said, maybe it was Dean's imagine but he was sure the other guy was also blushing. 

"Sure, I'm free tonight." Dean said. Damn, the smile Cas gave him could have blinded someone. “Let me give you my number and we can sort something out later.” Dean said pulling out a random receipt from his pocket and writing down his number. “I should probably let you get to class. See you later?”

“Yes, I’ll see you later Dean.” Cas said. He gave Dean another brilliant smile before heading out the coffee shop. Dean watched as Cas met up with Balthazar and another guy Dean hadn’t seen before. He must have been another friend like Balthazar.

“Large filter with extra shot for Dean?” the barista called out. Dean thanked him, took his drink and went off to his own classes.  

At lunch Dean met up with Benny and Charlie in their normal pizza place not far from campus. Like always Charlie had her nose deep in a book and didn’t seem to be paying any attention to the world around her. Moments after Dean sat down Ash and Pam appeared.

“This year can suck it.” Pam said without so much as a hello. “It’s only the second week back and I’m already up to my eyes in essays.”

“Don’t talk to me about essays. I’m currently surviving on two hours’ worth of sleep.” Charlie said, not even looking up from her book. “If I stop reading I swear I’ll fall asleep.” She added.

“So everyone is a ray of sunshine today.” Benny said. “What ‘bout you Dean? You a barrel of shit today?”

“Me? I’m good.”

“That’s a first.” Charlie muttered. “You’re normally complaining about something or other.”

“Thanks Charlie.” She had a point though, one of Dean’s favourite things to do was complain about something or other in his life.

“Hey I’m just saying.” Charlie said as she finally lifted her eyes away from her book. That was only because their pizza had arrived. As soon as she had put her book down and picked up a slice of pizza she pulled out her phone.

“Really Charlie?” Pam asked.

“What? I’m talking to Gilda.” Charlie said with a shrug. Charlie’s girlfriend was studying at NYU and Dean knew she missed her like hell. “Did you hear the gossip that’s going around campus?” She asked. Everyone shook their heads. “Apparently there’s some kind of celebrity on campus.”

“Oh great, just what we need.” Pam muttered. “Any idea who it is?”

“Nope but it’s on Twitter. Apparently _The Hoya_ can’t report about it because of some gagging order.” Charlie said. “My friend who does the layout was telling me all about it.”

“Because you can always trust Twitter.” Dean said. “Seriously Charlie, it’s probably some nobody. Gilda’s more likely to see a celebrity than we are.”

“I saw President Vanderbilt’s chief of staff in the Starbucks near Capitol Hill the other week.” Charlie said.

“How the hell do you know what they look like?” Benny asked.

“Twitter. Did you not follow Vanderbilt’s campaign? Half his staff had their own Twitter hashtags.” Charlie said. “His son had about a hundred.”

“The internet will never make sense to me.” Dean said with a shake of his head. Why would anyone be so fascinated by the president’s son? Then again from what Dean remembered the guy was kind of hot. During the previous summer the president’s son’s face had been all over the newspapers for one reason or another. Dean never really bothered to read the articles though, he really couldn’t give a crap what some kid may or may not have done.

“Ok grandpa.” Charlie retorted. Dean was about to counter with a comeback when his phone buzzed. He glanced at the screen and was surprised to see it was from Cas.  

' _My classics professor has given us a lot of reading, would it be weird if we just hung out at my apartment?_ ' Cas' message said. Huh, Classics. The kid must be smart. Normally a message like that would read as ‘Let’s make out at mine’ in Dean’s head but he guessed that Cas wasn’t like that.

‘ _Yeah sure, think I remember the way there. Is 8 ok for you?_ ’

‘ _Yes, 8 is fine for me. The code for my apartment is 0401_ ’ Dean didn’t remember Cas having to type in a code to get into the building but then again Dean had been tired the night they met, plus he’d been slightly intimidated by how nice Cas’ building was.

‘ _Thanks, see you at 8._ ’

“Dude, why do you look so happy?” Ash asked looking at Dean warily. Everyone looked up from their phone’s or pizza to stare at Dean.

“No reason.”

“Bullshit. What’s their name?” Benny asked.

“No one.” Dean said. He didn’t need everyone knowing that he was going to be spending the evening with Cas.

“Yeah right, just don’t bring them back to ours. I don’t need to wake up to some naked guy in the bathroom again.” Benny said. In his defence the poor guy had seen some sights since he moved in with Dean.

“Oh and make sure they’re not a complete tool like the last guy you had a thing with. That guy was a jerk.” Charlie said. “Never seen _Star Wars_ …what a freak.” Dean rolled his eyes. He hoped that Cas had seen _Star Wars_ because if he hadn’t there was no chance of Dean ever introducing him to Charlie.

* * *

By the time eight rolled around Dean was embarrassed by the fact that he was nervous. He’d changed about three times before finding a shirt he liked. He didn’t even know why he was bothering because it was just Cas, just some guy he’d met, and this definitely wasn’t a date.

He drove over to Cas’ building and once again couldn’t help but notice how different it was from his neighbourhood. It was weird to think that he was only ten minutes, if that from the place he shared with Benny.

The elevator had only just opened onto Cas’ floor when Dean saw Cas’ door open. Cas met him wearing nothing but a pair of worn looking jeans and a faded grey t-shirt that fit him well. Dean tried to keep his cool. This was just a drink with a friend and nothing more, Dean had to remember that.

“I didn’t want to keep you standing out in the hallway, my neighbours can be nosey.” Cas said looking bashful.

“Hey it’s cool.” Dean said as he followed Cas into his apartment. The place had changed a lot since Dean was last in there. Everything had been unpacked and now the apartment looked well lived in. In fact it more lived in than Dean’s own place.

“Sorry about the mess.” Cas said. Dean wondered what mess until he noticed several books scattered on the coffee table along with a laptop and several notebooks.

“Hey this place could be swimming in pizza boxes and it would still be cleaner than my place half the time. I’m fighting a losing battle against my roommate.” Dean said. “So Classics? I guess you’re a big reader.” He added. That was blatantly obvious from how full Cas’ book shelves were. Dean smiled when he spotted several books he also owned. All of them looked as worn as Dean’s copies.

“Oh yes, I have been since I was little. We’ve travelled around a lot ever since I was a child and I spent a lot of time reading.” Cas said while he moved the books on the coffee table and flicked on his TV.

“Yeah, you mentioned you travelled a lot.” Dean said. “What else are you studying?”

“Government and Political Economy.” Cas said. Wow, the kid was definitely smart. Dean wondered why he was even bothering to spend his time with someone who was just a bartender. Not that bartenders were stupid but Dean knew he was no one special. “I did a Political Science college course back in high school as well.”

“Goes hand in hand with Classics.” Dean said with a chuckle. He tried to ignore the flutter in his chest when Cas blushed. “So I guess you’re going to make me watch some drama based of a book or a documentary.”

“Actually I’ve just started season six of _24_ if you don’t mind Jack Bauer blowing stuff up.” Cas said.

“Are you kidding me? My roommate and I love that show. I got Benny the boxset for Christmas last year.” Dean said grinning as Cas brought up Netflix on his TV screen.

“Glad I don’t have to bring you up to speed. I tried with Jimmy, my best friend, and he was totally lost for the first twenty minutes.” Cas said “Beer?” he then asked. Dean nodded. He watched as Cas moved around his apartment, grabbing bottles of beer from the fridge and a bag of chips. They settled down as the episode started.

At first Dean was worried it would have been awkward being in Cas’ apartment again but they found plenty of things to talk about. He found out that Cas was an only child but he viewed his best friend as his brother. He had grown up in Illinois but moved around a lot because of his father’s job. He never told Dean what it was but Dean assumed it must have been some high up CEO position.

Dean told him all about his life back in Kansas, about his little brother Sammy and his parents. He skipped quickly over his parents’ divorce when he was little and his dad’s remarriage.

“Do you get on with your half-brother?” Cas asked when Dean mentioned Adam.

“Yeah, I mean he’s a good kid. He’s got that much younger than my brother Sammy. My dad and Kate don’t live that far away so we try to spend time with Adam at least once a month. It’s gotten harder since I left for college.”

“Why Washington?” Cas asked.

“Huh?”

“Well you seem close with your family. Wouldn’t you have preferred to stay closer to them and one to school in Kansas?” Cas asked. Dean thought about it. He could have gone to a school in Kansas but at the time he had been desperate to leave the state. He’d just wanted to see somewhere outside the Mid-West.

“I guess I wanted a change.” Dean said. “My best friend Jo is out here too. When we both realised that we got into Georgetown it seemed right to come out here. We’ve met some pretty awesome people here so it’s worked out for us all.” As he said this he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. It was a text from Jo.

_'Assignments suck. Too late for that drink?'_

_'Can't, hanging out with Cas. Guy from the bar the other week.'_

_'The presidential kid you swooned over?'_

_'Lame joke just 'cause his last name is Lincoln'_

_'Invite him to movie night if you want'_

"Speaking of my friend, wanna hang out with them tomorrow night? We've done these movie nights since we were freshmen and Jo said you could come if you want." Dean asked. Cas looked over with a surprised look in his face. For a second Dean saw a flicker of doubt, maybe even worry, but then it was replaced by the smallest of smiles. 

"You wouldn't mind that?" Cas asked.

"Nah...if you don't mind hanging out with a bunch of cynical seniors." Dean said. True he was worried about how Benny, Jo, Charlie and the other would react to Cas but he hoped they would behave.

"My mother says I came out the womb cynical." Cas said. He’d fit right in then.


	3. Chapter 3

Even after all their years of friendship Jimmy could still say something to Cas that would make him question how he could have put up with him after all this time. Most of the time it was because the words coming out of Jimmy’s mouth were completely random. There was reason he had so many followers on Twitter. A case point was the text he sent while Cas and Dean were starting in on their second beers.

_Do you ever sit eating a baked potato and contemplate your existence?_

Sometimes Cas wondered how he and Jimmy had ever become friends.

_Are you stoned?_

_Silence young Padawan._

_Jimmy I’m three months older than you._

_What you doing?_

_I’m hanging out with Dean, the guy from the bar. There’s no baked potatoes involved though._

_Score one for Cas. You tap that bartender’s ass. Seriously though, do you ever contemplate your existence?_

_Not while eating a baked potato while stoned. I’m telling the governor you’re as baked as a cake._

_I’m telling the president you’re boning a guy._

Cas snorted to himself and tried to suppress his smile when Dean looked over. On the screen Jack Bauer was yelling at an CTU agent while he and Dean sat on the couch. Contrary to what Jimmy thought there was no ‘boning’ going on at all. If Dean were any other guy then maybe Cas would have tried it. There was something different about Dean.

“My best friend Jimmy-”

“The guy that pushed you out the plane?” Dean asked. It surprised Cas that Dean would remember that.

“Yeah, the very same guy. He’s contemplating his own existence while stoned.”

“Hey we’ve all been there man.” Dean said with a snort.

“Do you often do it in the company of a baked potato?” Cas asked.

“Do I wanna know what he’s doing to the baked potato?”

“Hopefully he’s just eating it but with Jimmy you never know. His dad likes to think he’s the most wholesome, religious guy on the planet but he’s half the reason I get into so much trouble with the pre…with my parents.” For a moment Cas’ mouth was running away with him and he’d been dangerously close to saying something he shouldn’t have.

“See I wish I was like that.”

“A pain in the ass?” Cas asked.

“Nah dude, the kind of guy that people assumed was all wholesome and shit. People take one look at me and assume I’m some kind of trouble maker.” Dean said. He sounded like it didn’t bother him but Cas could see from the look on his face that it did. People probably looked at Dean, saw the biker boots and cocky smile, and thought he was just some arrogant asshole.

“If it’s any consolation a lot of people assume things about me that aren’t true. I have to hear shit said about me all the time.” Cas said. Dean looked at him, really looked at him, and gave him a thoughtful looking smile. Dean probably thought Cas was just trying to pity him but sadly he really wasn’t.

He still remembered the day the papers got hold of the story. His father had just won the presidential primary for the state of Illinois. Cas and Jimmy had gone out for the evening to celebrate after successfully evading their security detail. After photos of Cas and a guy he’d met that night, photos showing them kissing pretty damn passionately, were leaked online the media went crazy. The days that followed had been a blur of reporters hounding Cas at every turn.

Many people would have retreated but Cas had lashed out, against the press and his parents.

 “You know, President Palmer spends a lot of time looking pissed as.” Dean commented, pulling Cas away from his thoughts. “Being president must stress him the fuck out. I’d be fucked if I was ever in charge, I freak out if we just run out of coffee.”

“Yoga.” Cas said.

“Huh?”

“You, or President Palmer, should try yoga. It’s supposed to be very calming.” Cas said. He knew that from personal experience. His mother made is father do yoga to calm him down. Cas was always tempted to put the photos online. It would make a change for Charles to have his face all over the internet instead of Cas.

“Dude I can’t even touch my toes.” Dean said between snorts. “Yoga would fuck my life up.”

“That’s why you’ll never be president.” Cas quipped. Dean threw a potato chip at him. Once again Cas’ phone buzzed. This time the message was not from Jimmy but from Balthazar.

_If this is what you call flirting it’s terrible._

Both Balthazar and Inias had insisted on bugging the room in case anything happened. They were both stationed in the room Balthazar was staying in down the hall. Cas had tried to argue his case against the bug but Inias won in the end.

_Stop listening in you perverts._

_Sorry sir that a negative, safety first. You need to up your game Vanderbilt. Jimmy agrees._

_Stop talking about me to Jimmy. He’s in no position to talk, he’s contemplating his place in the galaxy while eating potatoes._

_This is why I’m glad you never get high._

_Stop interrupting the evening._

_Get some game then Vanderbilt._

Cas rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Dean.

* * *

On Cas’ TV screen shit was going down between the Bauer siblings but Dean was finding it hard to concentrate. After a few bottles of beer his nerves had completely disappeared. As the night went on he was finding Cas Lincoln more and more intriguing. There was just something about the kid that interested him. He was funny but Dean had the thought that he didn’t even realise it. When he’d seen Cas for the first time in the bar Dean had thought the kid was good looking and now he was pretty sure the was a growing fascination. If this was any other person Dean would have done his usual mix of flirting, cockiness and Mid-West charm. With Cas however he wanted more. He didn’t want to treat the kid like any other person he would meet at the bar.

“You stare a lot, did you know that?” Dean asked. He first noticed it around the second episode. If Cas wasn’t replying to a message on his phone or watching the TV he was looking at Dean.

“I’m sorry.” Cas said and his cheeks began to go red. “If it makes you uncomfortable-”

“Never said it did, I was just pointing out that you stare a lot.” Dean said quickly in case he’d hurt Cas’ feelings.

“Usually I don’t…” Cas said looking away. He wasn’t sure why but that made Dean even more intrigued. Cas must have thought him worthy enough of staring.  “Shit, is that the time?” Dean asked finally noticing the small clock on Cas’ bookshelf. “I should probably head back. Benny’s definitely thinking I’ve left the state.”

“I didn’t realise it had got that late.” Cas said. “Even though it wasn’t what we planned originally I hope this wasn’t a terrible evening.”

“Are you kidding? I’m way more of a chill guy than a go out all the time guy.” Dean said.

For a second Dean thought Cas was going to lean in for a kiss but a strange look flashed across his face. Instead he gave Dean a weak smile and showed him out into the hall.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Jo and Charlie’s place isn’t that far away from mine. I’ll text you the address and we can meet there.” Dean said.

“Ok…I’ll see you tomorrow Dean.” Cas said as Dean slowly walked away. He was tempted to just go back and say something more…anything but he carried on walking towards the elevator then through the lobby.

The weather outside had turned chillier than it had been earlier on in the evening. Dean zipped his jacket up to his neck to brace himself from the chill in the air. As he walked, lighting a cigarette as he went, his thoughts never strayed from Cas.

“Hey man.” Benny called as soon as Dean got back to the apartment. “How’d the date go?” he then asked, emerging from his room. He’d either been binge watching a TV show or talking to his girlfriend Andrea who was back home in New Orleans.

“Wasn’t a date Benny, we just drank beer and watched _24_.” Dean said knowing full well that Benny was seconds away from texting Jo. The gossipy bitches.

“Don’t tell me shit, I ain’t got past season five yet.” Benny said. “So who is this guy again? Jo said he was some freshman kid who you met at the bar.”

“Yeah, that’s about it. He’s a Classics student.” Dean said as he went to the fridge to grab another beer.

“Damn, what’s he doing with you?” Benny asked with a chuckle while he followed Dean into the kitchen. Dean turned to flip him off.

“Fuck off man, I read.” Dean said. His copy of Homer’s _The Iliad_ was about as worn as the copy he saw in Cas’ apartment. “He’s a good guy…funny…kind of hot in a dorky way.”

“Yeah, wasn’t a date my ass.” Benny muttered. Dean gave Benny one of his brother’s famous bitch look as he handed him a beer. “So you seeing this hot but dorky Classics freshmen again?”

“Yeah…yeah I am actually.” Dean said. He coughed nervously and Benny’s eyebrows rose. “He’s gonna be at movie night tomorrow.” The shit eating grin Benny gave him was ridiculous.

“Charlie and Jo are gonna give you so much shit.” Benny said. “Good luck.” He added before he walked out of the kitchen and back towards his room, probably to call Andrea. Tomorrow was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Saturdays were quickly becoming Cas’ favourite day. He had his routine down to a fine art. In the morning he would go for a run with Inias (Balthazar always came up with an excuse not to join them) then grab a coffee from the coffee place where he had bumped into Dean.

“Half mile to go!” Inias called as they circled the Lincoln memorial reflecting pool. “Want to stop by and see your parents before we go back? Your mother should be home.” Cas nodded as he ran, the weak sunlight glinting off his sunglasses. A worn baseball cap covered his head so no one would recognise him.

“Sure, we can’t be there long though. I’ve got an essay to outline before I go out this evening.”

“I’m still not sure about that.” Inias called out.

“Inias we’ve been over this.” Cas said stopping in his tracks. “I’m going to Dean’s and then to his friend’s. It’s a movie night, not some wild rave.” Inias had expressed his issues with Cas going somewhere that he hadn’t swept before but. “I need to go somewhere that isn’t my apartment, the coffee shop or class. I’m going to go crazy otherwise.”

“Castiel-”

“I’m not going to end up with my face splashed all over the internet again. Dean doesn’t know who I am and I doubt his friends will either. It’s just going to be a movie night.” Cas said firmly. “Now I’m not going to talk about this anymore, come on.” He added as he picked up the pace again, running towards 17th Street.

Once they’d been cleared by security Cas and Inias made their way through the executive residence. Both Naomi and Charles were sat in the dining room on the second floor, both reading from newspapers with large mugs of coffee sat in front of them.

“Castiel! I didn’t know you were coming, you should have called us.”

“It was a spur of the moment thing, Inias and I were jogging by the Lincoln memorial and thought we would stop by.”

“It feels like we haven’t seen you in an age.” Naomi said rising from her chair and hurrying over to give Cas a hug. Cas rolled his eyes but still hugged his mother back. “How is everything at school? Come on and sit down. We’ll get you and Inias a cup of coffee.” Naomi said motioning the two of them to sit down. A large amount of pastries sat on the table. Inias took one and gave Cas a smug look.

“Balthazar is going to be annoyed he missed out now.” He said. Cas was tempted to take a photo for Balthazar to see. Instagram was more Jimmy’s thing than his though.

“So how is school?” Charles asked between sips of coffee. “From the lack of photos and articles I can assume you’re spending all your time studying.”

“I’m keeping my head down, I just go to class and get coffee. That’s about it.” Cas said.

“So this Dean Winchester is just a friend from class?” Naomi asked raising an eyebrow. Cas turned to glare at Inias. The sneak.

“No…no he isn’t. We met on my first night.” Cas said turning his attention to his own mug of coffee Naomi had poured for him. With a sigh he carried on. “He’s a bartender…he’s…he’s a good guy.” He added. Naomi didn’t look convinced, neither did Charles. 

“A bartender?” Naomi asked.

“You say that like I told you he clubbed baby seals.” Cas said.

“We just don’t want the press to hound you like they did the last time Castiel.” Charles said.

“I’m trying to work out wat it is you disapprove of, the fact that he’s a bartender or the fact that he’s a guy.”

“Castiel Charles Vanderbilt.” Naomi snapped. “Your father and I have always been completely supportive of whomever you date.”

“Then I don’t see what the issue is.” Cas said once again glaring over at Inias whom seemed very interested in his pastry. “I like spending time with Dean. The press are staying away and I rarely go out. They have no reason to be interested in what I do.” Naomi’s lips pursed but she remained quiet.

They sat like that, quietly drinking coffee until Charles’ chief of staff came into the room.

“I’m sorry for interrupting Mr President but the Vice President is on the phone requesting a word about next week’s benefit.”

“Tell Michael I’ll be right there.” Charles said. His chief of staff nodded and slinked out the room. Charle rose from his seat and walked over to give Cas a hug. “I’ll see you soon kid, try to stop by during the week.” Charles said while Cas nodded his head. Charles hurried out the room leaving just Inias, Cas and Naomi.

“You’ll be at the benefit next week?” Naomi asked.

“I didn’t realise I needed to be there.” Cas said. Naomi scoffed loudly.

“Don’t be ridiculous Castiel, of course you need to be there. It’s always important that we show our strong family ties.”

“I might be busy with school work.”

“Or seeing this Dean Winchester?” Naomi asked as she cocked a perfectly kept eyebrow. Cas stared back at his mother before rising out his chair. “Where are you going?”

“I have a lot of work I need to do. There’s several chapters I need to read for my Classics class.” Cas said. He mainly just wanted to get back to his apartment. He loved his parents and would never stop being grateful for everything they did for him but sometimes their judgement was stifling.

“Fine, we will see you at the benefit next week?” Naomi asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Cas mumbled as he walked over to give his mother a quick kiss. “Tell dad I said ‘bye’” He added. Inias bid his goodbyes to Naomi and the pair swiftly made their way back out onto the busy Washington streets.

“You’re mad.” Inias said as they walked back towards the Lincoln memorial.

“I have every right to be mad.” Cas said. “I came to college to have some freedom. Spending time with Dean gives me some of that freedom I’m seeking. You have no right to go to my parents and tell them everything that I’m going.” Cas snapped, trying to keep his voice down so no one could hear him apart from Inias.

“It’s my job to keep you safe.”

“Safe? Yes but not a fucking prisoner.” Cas snapped. “I’m going to spend the evening with Dean and his friends, I’ll be doing so without you bugging the whole place and you won’t tell my parents about every move I make. We either do it that way or you and Balth can find new jobs.” He added making sure that Inias could see he was serious. He didn’t want to threaten Inias but it was the only thing he could think to do. “Do we have a deal?”

“I’m not happy about this at all but fine, we have a deal.” Inias said. “Let’s get Balthazar a coffee, he’ll be annoyed that he missed out on the pastries.” Cas nodded, the last thing they needed was a moody Balthazar. 


	4. Chapter 4

If Dean was nervous the night before it was nothing compared to how nervous he was when waiting for Cas to arrive at his apartment. He’d hardly heard from the other man all day, apart from when he had text Cas with his address, and now he could feel himself growing more edgy as it got closer to 7:30.

“Are you wearing an ironed shirt?” Benny asked. “Little dressed up for movie night. Tryin’ to impress someone are we?”

“No.” Dean said even though that was exactly what he was doing and he hated how Benny had noticed it instantly. “I didn’t know it was a crime to wear a clean shirt.”

“Crime, no, but for it is damn suspicious.” Benny said. A wicked grin spread across his face when there came a knock on their front door.

“Don’t bother.” Dean said quickly beating Benny to the door. He yanked it open to reveal Cas stood in the hallway, a nervous smile on his face. “Hey there Cas.”

“Hello Dean.” Cas said. Benny was still grinning mischievously.

“Let’s get this over with. Cas Lincoln this is Benny Lafitte. Benny this is Cas Lincoln. Benny’s been my roommate since we were freshmen.” Dean said motioning over to the grinning Cajun. “Don’t let him get you into a drinking contest because he’ll drink you under the table. I learnt that the hard way.”

“I still have the photos.” Benny said. “If you’re nice to me Lincoln I’ll even show them to you.” Dean groaned. He really hated phone cameras and the internet. “So, Lincoln, you ready for this?”

“Ready for movie night?” Cas asked warily.

“Oh Winchester, he ain’t got a clue. I got two words for you brother. Bradbury. Harvelle.” Benny said grabbing his jacket and motioning towards the door. “Y’all ready for this?”

“Should I really be nervous?” Cas asked Dean as they left the apartment. They were walking over to Jo and Charlie’s as it wasn’t far from Dean and Benny’s place. Dean looked over at Cas and shook his head. If it was anyone else he wouldn’t have been that fussed if Charlie and Jo gave them shit. He had already warned Jo that she needed to be nice to Cas, hopefully there wouldn’t be a problem.

“Nah, Benny and the others just like to tease. We’ve all been close friends since freshman year. You know me and Jo go way back as well.” Dean said. Cas still looked nervous. “Don’t worry Lincoln, no one is going to be pushing you out a plane.” He added. Cas laughed, an actual laugh that made the corners of his eyes crinkle and Dean felt elated. He didn’t care how tonight went as long as he had Cas with him. Maybe it was time to just admit he had feelings for the kid.

 

The moment Cas stepped into the apartment shared by Charlie Bradbury and Jo Harvelle he felt weirdly at home. The space was your traditional loft styled apartment on the top floor. The space was filled with a mismatch of furniture, bookcases filled with DVDs, books and albums. Two seniors were sat in beanbag chairs playing what looked like _Fallout 4_ on a large TV in the den-like area.

“The party is here.” Dean called out into the apartment. The two seniors waved without even looking away from the TV screen.

“So Benny’s here?” A voice called back. From the kitchen several people came into the main living area. Cas recognised the blonde who had been at the bar with Dean the first night they met. That was Jo but Cas wasn’t sure on the others.

The first person to bounce, quite literally, up to him was a petite redhead with a brilliant smile on her face. From the amount of photos littered around the apartment that she featured in Cas guessed that this was Jo’s roommate Charlie.

“You’re taller than I thought you would be.” That was the first thing she said before she pulled Cas into a hug. “I’m Charlie Bradbury.”

“It’s nice to meet you Charlie. Dean’s told me about you.”

“It better all be good Winchester.” Charlie said grinning over at Dean.

“Of course Charlie.” Dean said. “Let’s get the introductions out the way. Cas this is Charlie Bradbury. The smartest girl you’ll probably ever meet. Don’t let her anywhere near your technology.”

“That was one time Winchester.” Charlie said sticking out her tongue.

“Still not over it Bradbury.” Dean muttered. “Cas, you’ve heard all about Jo.”

“And it’s definitely all bad.” Jo quipped.

“Of course it is Jo.” Dean retorted. “Over on the beanbags is Ash, another person you don’t want anywhere near your technology unless you want him to make a speeding ticket disappear.” He added nodding over to the mullet-haired guy on the beanbag chair. “Next to Ash is Garth, another stupidly smart kid. It’s my curse in life to be surrounded by geniuses…and Jo.”

“Asshole.” Jo muttered.

“Guys, this is Cas. You know the rules.”

“Play nice?” Charlie asked.

“Don’t let Garth pick the movie?” Ash called from the den.  

“Don’t do anything illegal?” Jo offered.

“Exactly, now who do I have to punch to get a drink around here?” Dean asked. Charlie headed towards the kitchen while Jo rolled her eyes. 

“So Cas, you ready for movie night?” Jo asked looking Cas up and down.

“I assume so.” Cas replied.

“Play nice Harvelle.” Dean said with a warning tone.

“I always do Winchester.” Jo said punching Dean on the arm.

“Star Wars drinking game?” Jo suggested.

“Do you really want to do that after the last time when we played _Attack of the Clones_ drinking game?” Dean asked.

“What happened?” Cas asked. It couldn’t have been as bad the time he and Jimmy stupidly agreed to a drinking game with Balthazar and a few other agents. Jimmy still couldn’t look at tequila without wanting to throw up.

“Ash broke the coffee table, Charlie threw up, Benny nearly knocked himself out on a doorframe and Winchester here cried.” Jo said. Ok, maybe it could be worse. At least he and Jimmy hadn’t broken a coffee table.

“I didn’t cry.” Dean intoned.

“You cried. I have photos to prove and I sent them to Sam.” Jo said, a devilish grin on her face.

“Yeah thanks for that Harvelle.” Dean muttered. Jo winked at Dean before she turned to Cas with an expectant look.

“What about it Lincoln, think you can handle your drink?”

“That depends.” Cas said, his look aloof and a smirk on his lips. “What are the rules?”

“You take a drink when anyone turns a lightsaber on or off. Anyone mentions the Force. Luke whines about something. Anyone says "Kenobi". R2-D2 or C-3PO gets damaged. Anyone insults or boasts about the Millennium Falcon. Anyone mentions the Death Star's technical plans inside R2-D2 and when anyone communicates via radio.”

“So basically you don’t stop drinking throughout the whole movie?”

“First one to give up has to do the forfeit.” Charlie intoned.

“Which is?” Cas asked warily.

“Last time Ash had to run around campus stark naked. We can make it more tame for you though Lincoln.”

“Cas has jumped out the plane, he can handle a little forfeit.” Dean said.

“Who said I would be the first to give up?” Cas said cocking his eyebrow at Dean in what he hoped was a flirtatious way. Charlie hooted with laughter at Dean’s surprised face.

“I like this one Winchester.” Charlie said as she took Cas by the arm and lead him towards the den-like area. He glanced back and saw Dean turn to Jo, who had been watching the exchange with a shit eating grin.

“I have a very bad feeling about this.” Cas heard Dean say.

“Into the garbage chute, fly boy.” Jo said dragging along with her. Dean sat down next to Cas and gave him a small smile.  

It turned out that Dean and his friend took their Star Wars drinking games very seriously. By the tie _A New Hope_ was nearing the end everyone was on their way to being drunk and even Cas was starting to feel something. He normally had a high tolerance for alcohol but not when he was being made to drink nearly every minute.

“Come on Lincoln, you can help me get supplies from the kitchen.” Jo said as the credits began to roll. She took Cas by the arm and navigated him towards the kitchen.

“And the interrogation begins.” Cas heard Charlie say to Dean with a snort. Now Cas was scared.

* * *

Cas and Jo had only been in the kitchen for about thirty seconds before the interrogation comment became apparent.

“I know by the way.” Jo said plainly as she pulled a pack of beer from the fridge. Cas stood still, the bag of chips he’d put taken out the cupboard hanging loosely in his hands.

“Excuse me?” He stammered out.

“I know who you are. Nice cover by the way. Lincoln? Whose idea was that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cas managed to say. Jo raised her eyebrows at him and snorted.

“Cut the act _Vanderbilt_.” She said, a sharp edge to her voice.

“How…how?” Cas asked. He was screwed. Dean was going to find out that he lied to him and he would never want to Cas again. His face was going to be splashed all over Twitter once again and Dean would never want to see him again. Most importantly Dean would never want to speak to him again.

“My roommate Charlie and I followed your dad’s campaign from start to finish.” Jo explained.  “Charlie even cried during his winning speech, it was beautiful. We know who you are. Clearly Dean doesn’t have a clue because he never watches the damn news. He honestly believes you’re Cas Vanderbilt from…Kansas was it?” Cas’ stomach dropped. He was so fucked. “I don’t like the fact that you’re lying to my best friend but I can understand why you’re doing it.”

“I…I…” Cas tried to say but Jo stopped him.

“He kept staring at you that night in the bar, when he disappeared I thought he’d just skipped out on work but then Benny told me he was at your apartment.” Jo said. “He was defensive when we asked him about last night and he brought you here so he must like you. Like I said, I know why you’re doing this but I don’t like it.”

“It’s not my intention to lie to him. It’s easier for everyone if Dean thinks I’m just Cas Lincoln.” Cas said. “I just want to be a normal kid.”

“No offence Castiel but you’re not normal. There’s twitter accounts dedicated to you. No one can be normal if they have people interested in their every move.” Jo said plainly. “Doesn’t one of the guys who works for dad have his own twitter hashtag?”

“That would be Balthazar. It’s ‘Secret Service Hottie’ and we still mock him for it.” Cas said. “That’s why it’s better if Dean just thinks I’m Cas Lincoln.”

“Because your bodyguard, or whatever he is, has his own Twitter hashtag?”

“No, because the world follows my every move. I’m lucky that hardly anyone is bothered by what I do here…if they recognise me that it.”

“Fine but he’s my best friend. We’ve been best friends since we were little. You hurt him in any way and I will hurt you.” Jo said. “I don’t give a shit who your daddy is and if you have half of the secret service protecting your twink ass, I will hurt you.”

“I’d hardly call myself a twink.” Cas interrupted. That was one of the things he hated the most about the damn internet, people constantly referred to him as a twink.

“Well I would and I know I could probably kick your ass.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” Cas said. He really didn’t. Jo actually looked pretty scary despite her lack of height.  

“Seriously ‘ _Cas’_ , hurt him and I hurt you. It’s a simple as that.” Jo said.

“Jesus Jo.” Dean said as he came into the kitchen. “Stop giving the poor kid the third degree.” He added coming to Cas’ side. Jo flashed Cas a warning look but didn’t say anything else. “Garth seriously can’t handle his beer. _Empire_ is just ‘bout to start and he’s close to passing out” Dean added motioning for Cas to follow him.

“Looks like you’re safe from the forfeit tonight _Lincoln_.” Jo said walking past him and Dean.

“Jo wasn’t giving you too much of a hard time was she?” Dean asked.

“No, she did the usual ‘hurt him and I hurt you’ thing but it’s alright, I can handle myself.” Cas said. Instantly he regretted saying that because it implied that he wanted more to happen between him and Dean. Damn, he wished Jimmy was here to offer some kind of guidance. Heck, he’d even take Balthazar’s advice and that was saying something. One of Balthazar’s proudest moments was something he called a ‘ménage à twelve’, whatever that was. Actually with Balthazar it was better not to ask.

“It’s cute that you think that, I’ve known that girl since we were knee high. She could start a fight in an empty room.” Dean said. Did Dean just call him cute? “Come on, the movie is starting and you do not want to miss Benny getting emotional over Luke Skywalker. It’s strangely beautiful.”

“As ‘strangely beautiful’ as you getting misty eyed when Leia gave Han and Luke medals for destroying the Death Star?” Cas asked. He hadn’t noticed it until he heard Dean sniff at the end of _A New Hope._

“Damn, there goes my plan of trying to look cool.” Dean said as he cheeks grew red. “Not that I was trying to look cool…because I wasn’t.” he added with a slight stammer. From the flush of his cheeks and his stammering Cas assumed this was all due to alcohol. If not then this was moving much quicker than he thought it would.

“Good because now you’re failing terribly.” Cas said.

“Was I at least succeeding before?” Dean asked looking hopeful. It was that flicker of hopefulness, and Jo’s ‘hurt him and I hurt you’ speech, that spurred Cas into giving Dean what he hoped was a flirtatious smile. It was definitely a genuine smile compared to the one he gave the press at functions.

“You have your moments. Not many of them, but you do have them.” Cas quipped. “But you know ‘kid’…don't get cocky.” He added. He was definitely blaming the alcohol he’d consumed for this. Normally he would never try to flirt using Star Wars quotes.

“Oh my god, are you two flirting with film quotes?” Charlie asked as she came into the kitchen. “Even I’m not that nerdy. Also, you suck at chip duty ‘Lincoln’.” She added. Charlie grabbed the bag of chips out of Cas’ hands and scoffed at Cas and Dean. “I was going to say that I expected more from Winchester but I really didn’t. You’re a dork and I need my chips. Oh and _Empire_ is about to start.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Star Wars drinking game is very real and very painful. You get drunk so quickly and there will be incriminating photos taken of the table you broke due to a drunken lightsaber battle (with Pringles tubes used in pace of lightsabers) 
> 
> I say this as someone who took said incriminating photos...and broke a tea light holder during the second lightsaber battle. We never learn.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was stood out on the fire escape with Ash, Benny and Jo, all four of them blowing smoke rings, while Garth was throwing up in the bathroom. Through the large windows Cas caught Dean’s eye and his stomach flipped when Dean gave him a brilliant smile and signalled for him to come outside and join them. _Empire_ had been paused so Garth could throw up and Charlie could text her girlfriend, Gilda, who was studying at NYU. Cas was just about to join Dean outside when Charlie came strolling up to him, her phone firmly in her hands.

“Going outside to join Smokey and the bandits?” She asked. “Don’t go anywhere near Ash and Garth, you’ll fail any random drugs test. Best to just stick with Smokey Jo and Winchester.”

“Yeah…my parents would kill me if they saw me smoking.” Cas said before he realised that Charlie knew exactly who his parents were. He looked at Charlie with a cautious look.  

“Yeah…I’m guessing Jo told you that we know.” Charlie said. Cas nodded and waited for the ‘hurt Dean and I’ll hurt you’ speech. “Jo warned me that I would recognise you as soon as you walked in. I mean you do look a lot different from the last time you were in the papers but that’s not the point.”

“What _is_ the point?” Cas asked.

“I wanted to say that I really respect you after everything that happened last year. You could have denied everything but instead you were proud to say that you’re gay. Your parents stood by you and your dad’s policies are just…well there’s a reason I voted for him.” Charlie babbled. “My girlfriend and I were so happy to have a queer positive candidate and like I said, I really respect you for coming out.”

“Thanks…I didn’t really do a lot though.” Cas said. “I wish people would stop acting like I changed the world by telling people I’m gay.”

“You did more than you think.” Charlie said with a friendly smile. “Come on, let’s go and join the others. No need to worry about anyone seeing you, we’re so high up here.” Charlie added reassuringly. Cas followed her as she climbed out onto the large fire escape. Once again Dean gave him a brilliant smile.

“I was going to say that your place is really nice.”

“It’s all thanks to Bradbury. Our last place was a shithole.” Jo said between swigs of her beer. “Ol’ genius over there discovered this computer algorithm that’s got all the nerds on campus going crazy. She made a shit ton of money and we were able to afford this place. It’s very _Social Network_ …without Justin Timberlake.”

“Google are begging her to go and work with them.” Dean intoned from where he was stood. Cas made his way over and let Dean light up a cigarette for him. There was no way anyone would see them from up here.

“I said I’d go as long as there’s a place for my partner in crime.” Charlie said moving to give Ash a high five. “He did help with the algorithm so he gets a fair bit of credit.”

“Figurative and literal.” Ash said. “So what are you studying Cas?”

“Oh…um…Political Economy, Government and Classics.”

“Nice mix there Lincoln.” Benny said.

“Yeah.” Cas said nervously as he scratched his neck. “My dad studied Political Economy. Sort of runs in the family.”

“Yeah he’s some kind of CEO right Cas?” Dean intoned.

“Yeah…kind of.” Cas mumbled refusing to meet Jo or Charlie’s eyes. “So… _Empire_ next?” He asked trying to change the subject and keep the attention away from him and his family.

 

* * *

 

Dean couldn’t actually believe that the evening was a success. He had been terrified of introducing Cas to Jo and the others but it seemed like they were all on their best behaviour. True Jo had tried to threaten Cas but that was Joanna Beth Harvelle, she was fiercely protective over her Winchester boys.

Also there was the weird flirting thing that had happened in the kitchen. Dean put his nervous behaviour around Cas down to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. As for Cas flirting back, well that confused him. Dean knew that he was starting to like the guy, even though it was clear that he was pretty damn complex, but he really wasn’t sure what Cas thought of him.

The two of them were sat next to each other while watching _Empire_. All the while Dean could feel Cas’ arm next to his own. Occasionally they would brush against one another when reaching for another drink or one of the several bowls of popcorn on the coffee table.

“That’s a lightsaber! Drink motherfuckers!” Jo yelled, actually yelled, from her place on one of the beanbag chairs.

“You really do take this game seriously.” Cas muttered into Dean’s ear, his face so close that his lips nearly brushed Dean’s ear. It sent a shiver down Dean’s spine.

“Everyone stop flirting and shut up.” Charlie said as the all too important scene kicked into full speed.

“I'll never join you!” Ash quoted as Luke said those same words on screen.

“If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father.” Garth, Charlie and Benny all said doing terrible impressions of Darth Vader.

“He told me enough! He told me you killed him!” Jo and Ash said. Dean snorted as they all turned to one another, Cas’ face full of bemusement.

“No.” They all said, with even Cas joining in. “I _am_ your father.” At that point both Charlie and Garth jumped up with dramatic looks on their faces.

“No!” They both cried before collapsing into fits of laughter.

“Drink!” Jo yelled.

“You really are a bunch of nerds.” Cas whispered, once his again his face so close to Dean’s. By the time _Empire_ finished everyone was very drunk and tired. Cas’ head was resting on Dean’s shoulder, Garth was nearly falling asleep on his beanbag and Jo was laughing hysterically at anything Ash was saying. Charlie was rambling away about the Jedi so Dean knew it was probably time to head back home. He threw a chip at Benny’s head to get his attention.

“I’m going to walk Cas back to his apartment, see you back at ours?” Dean said.

“Yeah sure brother, see you later.” Benny said giving Dean a smirking smile. Dean knew that look and quickly flipped him off. He knew as soon as left Benny, Jo and Charlie would be gossiping like middle aged women.

“Come on sleepy head.” Dean said giving a tired looking Cas a nudge. Cas gave a sleepy looking smile and slowly dragged himself off the couch. While Cas said his goodbyes to everyone Dean grabbed their jackets and hoodies. Dean waved goodbye to the others and flipped off Jo when she smirked at him. She had already said enough to him about the subject of Cas. “Ready to go?” Dean asked Cas. Cas nodded so they headed out the apartment and back towards Cas’.

* * *

The streets were practically empty as Dean and Cas slowly walked back to Cas’ apartment. It was too early for the bar crowds to be leaving and too late for those who wanted an early night. Cas was actually surprised when Dean took his hand as they walked down West Road. Maybe there was something between him and Dean. Damn he really wished Jimmy was here to steer him in the right direction.

“We’re going in the right direction right?” Dean asked sounding sleepy but happy.

 “Yeah, I’m not far from here.” Cas said. He glanced down at his hand and smiled at the sight of Dean’s enveloping his. It gave him the push to be courageous. Daring even. He squeezed Dean’s hand and his smile widened when Dean squeezed back.

“I've still got a lot to find out about you Cas Lincoln.” Dean said.

“Oh? Like what?”

“The important, deep shit.” Dean said. Well that didn't sound good. “Like your favourite food, flavour of ice cream and your favourite movie.”

“Woah, slow down there Winchester. That's way too deep.” Cas quipped. Dean snorted loudly. “Ok…I'm a sucker for cheese burgers even though they're so bad for you. Peanut butter cup is my favourite ice cream and it's impossible to pick a favourite movie. Just impossible.”

“Peanut butter cups?” Dean asked looking dumbfounded.

“I really like peanut butter.” Cas said defensively. “Besides, it beats having a boring flavour like chocolate be your favourite.” He added. Dean looked offended.

“There's nothing wrong with liking the boring flavours.” He said giving Cas a nudge in the side. “Sometimes all you want in life is a bit of vanilla.”

“I bet that's what all your sexual partners love to hear.” Cas said. The words had come out his mouth before he even realised it. Dean stopped and stared at him, his mouth open, before he burst outW laughing. Clearly that was the last thing Dean thought Cas would have said.

“Well I've had no complaints in the past.” Dean said cockily. Cas didn’t doubt that for a second. Dean was far too good looking and funny for anyone to find fault. He was tall and stickily built

“Or they're just trying not to bruise that fragile ego of yours.” Cas said. He was actually enjoying the shocked look on Dean’s face.

“You're a real dark horse, never would have thought that quiet kid from the bar would have come out with all this.” Dean said shaking his head.

“Well, like you said, I’ve got a story to tell.”

“One day you're gonna tell me it as well.”

“Is that before or after the vanilla sex?” Cas asked. Jimmy would have been pretty proud of him right now. Cas was certainly putting all this down to the alcohol he’d consumed because normally around Dean he wouldn't have been so forward.

“You're lucky we’re at your place Lincoln.” Dean said nodding up at the building they had stopped in front of.

“Oh right. Thanks for inviting me tonight, I had a really good time.” Cas said, he could hear the slight slur in his voice Now and he prayed that Balthazar and Inias weren’t waiting up for him. They probably were though.

“Really? Even with Jo saying she was gonna kick your ass?” Dean asked. Cas snorted and nodded his head.

“Do…do you want to come in or…or are do you need to get home?” Cas heard himself splutter out. Fucking hell, he had met the prime minister of England without batting an eyelid. Why was it that he was getting so nervous around Dean? “That wasn’t an invitation for vanilla sex by the way, that was just me inviting you in.”

“I can come inside.” Dean said giving Cas an easy looking grin. Cas braced himself, opened his apartment door and waited for the wrath from Inias.

No wrath came. The apartment was completely empty and Cas could have cried with happiness. Clearly Balthazar and Inias had realised that Cas would want some privacy for once in his life. He checked his phone and wasn't too surprised to see two messages from Balthazar.  

_We gave you and lover boy a free evening. Don't do anything Inias wouldn't do._

_Seriously Cas I mean it. I won't want to explain weird stains on the sofa to the president._

Sometimes Balthazar and Inias weren't the worst bodyguards in the world. With the apartment being empty and the banter from outside still fresh in Cas’ mind he took that as a sign. He probably wouldn't get alone time like this with Dean for a while so he might as well just go for it.  

Cas leant in and when Dean didn't move he took that as an even bigger sign. With his heart hammering against his chest he closed the space between them and kissed Dean gingerly on the lips. At first Dean was completely unresponsive and Cas thought that he'd ruined everything. 

Just as he made to move and pretend that the kiss hadn't happened Dean took Cas' cheek in his hand and kissed him back, harder than Cas had. The kiss being reciprocated gave Cas the courage to surge forward and kiss Dean with as much desperation as he could. 

"Well fuck you, now I owe Jo $20." Dean said.

"And that's because?"

"She bet that something would happen between us, I said you weren't interested."

"What gave you that impression?" Cas asked. “I thought I was being too obvious.”

“Well you weren't until about five minutes ago…” Dean said. “The vanilla sex comment swayed me slightly.” He added before closing the space between them and this time being the one to instigate the kiss. Yeah there was no way Dean was ever going to get complaints from any of his sexual partners if his kisses were anything to go by. He kissed like his life depended on it. It left Cas breathless and in serious need to take care of himself.

Cas pulled him towards the couch and the pair tumbled down, a tangle of legs and crashing elbows. For a second Balthazar’s comment of stains on the couch came to mind but there was no way Cas was having sex with Dean on the couch. It was a brand new couch and there was still a chance that Inias hadn’t removed all the recording devices from the apartment. The last thing Cas needed was for his security intel to overhear him having sex. Again.

"It's getting late.” Dean mumbled against Cas’ lips after a lot of kissing and rutting on the couch.

“It is.”

“Benny’s probably wondering where I am.”

“Probably.” Cas replied.

“You're gonna make me stay aren't you?” Dean questioned.

“You are your free man Dean, you can stay if you want.” Cas said rolling his eyes.

“Do you want me to stay?” Dean asked.

“Do you want to stay?” Cas shot back.

“Fuck sake Cas…do you want me to stay?” Winding Dean up was far too amusing.

“Like I said, you are your own free man.” Cas said with a smirk. “WDo you want to stay?” He added. He pulled Dean back in for a kiss and felt incredibly smug when he heard Dean moan ever so slightly.

"Fuck it, I’m staying.” Dean said.

“That's what I thought.”

“You're a dick Cas.”

“And yet you're staying.” Cas pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes and gave Cas a nudge. “Come on, my bedroom is this way.”

“Pretty forward there Cas.”

“Fine then Winchester, sleep on the fucking couch. Enjoy the fucked up neck.” Cas said moving to get up off the couch.

“Show me to your bedroom you grumpy shit.” Dean said grinning from ear to ear.

“All you had to do was ask.”

“You really are a dick Cas.”W Dean muttered but he still let Cas take his hand and guide him towards the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Dean became aware about when he woke up was the thumping pain in his head. The second was that he was being spooned by an octopus and was sweating his balls off. Tentatively opening one eye he remembered that he was in Cas’ room though the place looked more like a library than a bedroom. There was books absolutely everywhere. Rolling over he discovered that the spooning octopus was indeed Cas, whose face was mashed into the pillow and legs and arms draped all over Dean.

“Mornin’” Dean mumbled hoping that Cas had some Advil somewhere in the apartment.

“No.” Cas mumbled back sounding as though hearing Dean’s voice was the last thing he wanted.

“No?” Dean asked, completely confused.

“No speak before coffee.” Cas murmured, nearly incomprehensible. “Machine by toaster oven. Big blue mug, not red mug.”

“Guess I’m making coffee then.” Dean said. “You’re going to have to let me go.” He added because Cas’ arms and legs were still wrapped around him. Cas protested loudly with groaning sounds but eventually let Dean go. He climbed out of Cas’ bed, grabbed his jeans and padded into the kitchen. It was good thing he’d put his jeans on because stood in Cas’ kitchen was Balthazar.

“Good morning sunshine.” Balthazar said while chucking bagels into the toaster.

“Fucking hell, do you live here or something?” Dean asked as he looked for the ‘big blue mug’.

“I ran out of bagels.” Balthazar said. “Top left hand cupboard.”

“What?”

“Cas’ favourite mug. He can’t function without caffeine in the mornings.” Balthazar said. “The amount of times I’ve tried to talk to him in the mornings and not nothing but abuse is ridiculous.”

“So you and Cas have known each other a while?”

“Yeah, been friends for about three years but I’ve known his family for about five years.” Balthazar explained. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to give you the ‘hurt him and I will hurt you’ speech because Cas can take care of himself.”

“Plus my best friend already gave that speech last night, it was to Cas but I’ve heard it all before.”

“He doesn’t let people stop over so you must be special.” Balthazar said. Shit, Dean wished this coffee machine would hurry up.

“Does…does Cas do this sort of thing often?” Dean asked cocking his eyebrow.

“Not unless he’s with his best friend Jimmy. Those two are a national crisis.” Balthazar said shaking his head.

“Yeah, I’ve heard.” Dean said as he located the ‘big blue mug’. A giant monstrosity of a mug with ‘I’m a grumpy fuck before caffeine’ written on it.

“Jimmy’s handy work. He and Cas went to some kind of pottery class when they were fifteen because Jimmy had a crush on a girl there. Jimmy got a date, Cas got a giant, profanity ridden mug.” Balthazar explained.

“Cas has mentioned him a few times.” Dean said.

“Together they're nightmares.” Balthazar said shaking his head. “I mean, I love the pair of them but they should have been arrested at least ten times by now. Having friends in high places works for those two. They’ve got away with far too much.”

“That comes from Cas’ dad being a CEO right?” Dean asked. Balthazar snorted but nodded his head. The sound of the coffee machine finishing up was music to Dean’s ears. Dean filled up Cas’ favourite mug and grabbed another mug for himself. “Enjoy your bagels.” He said to Balthazar who just grinned back. Dean rolled his eyes and headed back into Cas’ bedroom. All Dean could see was a Cas shaped ball under the covers.

“Coffee?” He heard Cas ask from under the covers. How was it possible for his voice to sound like he’d been swilling whiskey and gravel?

“Yes Cas, I’ve got coffee.”

“In the-”

“Yes, it’s in the big blue mug, not the red mug.” Dean said moving the covers aside. Cas opened one bleary looking eye then smiled brightly at Dean. Dean handed him the big blue mug and sipped on his own mug of coffee. Cas actually snuggled in closer to Dean and also sipped on his coffee. “You’re such a grump in the mornings.”

“No I’m not.” Cas said grumpily. Well that proved Dean’s point.

“Yeah you are.” Dean countered.

“Well there's something for you to remember next time.”

“There’s going to be a next time huh?” Dean asked cockily. Truthfully he did want to spend more time with Cas, he wanted to get to really know this grumpy, caffeine addicted Classics student with, apparently, criminal tendencies.

“I’m not a cuddle and kick kind of guy.” Cas said.

“Cuddle and kick? Really?”

“It's the more tame version of hump and dump.”

“Fuck and chuck?”

“Buck and bolt.” Cas intoned. That completely stumped Dean. “Ask Balthazar, he's made me watch too many British reality shows with him. Lover of fine art and an addiction to trash TV.”

“Speaking of Balthazar,  there’s a British guy in your kitchen.” Dean said.

“He better not be putting his hands on my fucking bagels.” Cas said and he actually pouted.

“Yeah I think that ship has sailed.”

“Goddamn it.” Cas grumbled. “So…got plans for today?”

“Cure this hangover?” Dean suggested. “How about we go and get some breakfast seeing as Balthazar has eaten all your bagels?”

“You want to go and get breakfast?” Cas asked looking surprised. He might not have been a ‘cuddle and kick’ kind of guy but clearly the notion of going for breakfast with the person you’d spent all night making out with was completely foreign.

“Well yeah…I’m hungry, you’re probably hungry so we might as well go for breakfast.” Dean said. Cas actually blushed. “Plus you spent all of last night clung to me like an octopus. I think that proves you are definitely not a cuddle and kick guy”

“I like to cuddle and I have no shame about that.” Cas said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Great. I’m gonna drink this coffee then jump in the shower if that’s ok.”

“Sure, I better go and hunt down Balthazar before he steals the contents of my kitchen. Thieving asshole.”

* * *

While Dean was in the shower Cas skulked into the main living area. Balthazar was sat on the couch, watching the news and eating a bagel. As he sat down Cas gave Balthazar and nudge with his elbow.

“Those are my bagels you thief. Dad doesn’t pay you to eat all my food.” Cas said.

“Inias and I gave you a free night, I deserve bagels.” Balthazar countered. “Where’s the lover boy?”

“He’s in the shower, we’re going to get some breakfast seeing as _someone_ ate all my bagels.”

“Still hasn’t got a clue who you are?” Balthazar asked. Cas shook his head. “Boy must be thick as a post.”

“Stop being an asshole Balth. He’s not stupid.” Cas said giving Balthazar another dig. Balthazar dug back as the story on the news changed and Cas’ father came onto the screen. It was a story about the upcoming benefit.

“Excited for the benefit?” Balthazar asked.

“It will be just like all the others, Jimmy and I will think too much and say something incongruous and piss of Naomi Vanderbilt.” Cas said in an irritated tone. The last place he wanted to be on Friday was at that benefit. From the bathroom Cas heard the shower turn off. “Stop talking about it now.” Cas said as he changed the channel. “Dean and I are going for breakfast as soon as he’s ready.”

“Where?”

“Probably that waffle place near home.”

“Inias and I are going to have to follow, you know that. We can’t let you have two days off.”

“Fine but Dean better not spot you, I can’t be explaining everything to him yet.” Cas said giving Balthazar a stern look. A few minutes later Dean came out the bedroom, in last night’s clothes, but looking a lot more alive. “Ready?”

“Yeah, where we heading?”

“I know this great place near Constitution Avenue, Lincoln Waffle Shop, ever heard of it?”

“Nah, I tend to stay away from that area. We grabbing the metro?”

“I can drive us.” Cas said nonchalantly. “Bye Balth.” He added side eyeing the Brit still eating his bagels. Cas grabbed his car keys and jacket before heading out with Dean. He knew that moments later Balthazar and Inias would be on his heels. There was really no point seeing as their was a tracking device in his car. Always someone watching after all.

“I didn't know you drove.” Dean commented as they made their way down to the parking lot where Cas’ car was stored.

“I hardly ever do, I just can't be arsed to take the metro today.” Cas said. Really he was driven most places and had only received the car after graduation. The few times he did use D.C’s public transport always ended up with his photo online. Fucking Twitter. “So never been to Lincoln Waffle Shop?” He asked while climbing into Cas’ car.

“Nah, I tend to stay close to campus. It can get too touristy around Constitution and the memorial.”

“Tell me about, I went to school not far from there, the traffic by the memorial was always a pain in the ass.” Cas said. He found it far too easy to talk in front of Dean.

“You probably get the same stick as I do when I tell people I live in D.C. All that shit about having seen the White House and stuff.”

“It's a big white building. It’s really nothing special.” Cas said, the words slipping out before he thought about it. He was being honest, it was just a big white building with long corridors. The staff frowned if you went rollerblading down them though. Cas and Jimmy learnt that the hard way.

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked raising his eyebrow.

“Can't take an AP Government class in Washington without having to tour the place.” Cas lied smoothly. The AP Government class at Cas’ private high school had actually taken a tour around the building Not long after Charles had been elected. Cas called in sick and spent the weekend at Jimmy’s instead. He lived there, he didn't have to tour the damn place.

“Otis Redding?” Dean asked when the C.D started playing.

“Otis was a genius who left us before he should have. Plus this is my car.  My car, my music.” Dean chuckled loudly. “What's so funny?” Cas asked furrowing his brow.

“Nothing…its just, I say the same to my brother Sam when he bitches about me playing Metallica non-stop.” Dean said, still chuckling slightly.   

“Is it just you and your brother?”

“Nah, I’ve got a half-brother called Adam. He lives with my dad and his new wife. My brother, Sammy, and I live with my mom.” Dean said, he flashed Cas a sad look before smiling again. Cas may have been raised completely differently to Dean but he still knew how Dean felt.

“My parents nearly split up when I was little. Dad’s job is really demanding and when I was about five or six they used to fight all the time. It got better but sometimes I still think they would have been better breaking up. I mean they love each other but man, can they fight sometimes.” Cas said. “I know it’s not the same but…I kind of know what it’s like.”

“Thanks Cas.” Dean said, actually smiling this time. “You’re an only child right?”

“Yeah. I mean I’ve got Jimmy and he’s basically like a brother and I’m close to my cousins but apart from that it’s just me.” Cas explained as he drove through the busiest part of D.C. They drove down a side street not far from Lafayette Square and Cas had to resist the urge to not look over towards home. It felt weird being so close to the iconic building he’d grown to think of as home but not actually go there.

 

Lincoln Waffle Shop wasn’t remotely busy for once. Whenever Cas had gone there in the past with Jimmy the place was packed to the rafters. Today however, only a few people were sat at tables while plates full of waffles lay in front of them. The only waitress working gave Cas a welcoming smile when he walked in. She had served Cas, Jimmy, Balthazar and Inias enough times in the past.

“Hey there Hannah.” Cas said as she seated them.

“Hi Castiel, good to see you again.” Hannah said with a smile. “The usual?”

“Sounds great, Dean’s ever been here before so give him a few minutes. We’ll grad two coffees straight away though.” Cas said hoping that Dean hadn’t picked up Hannah’s use of his actual name. “Oh how’s grad school?”

“Same old, same old. Surprisingly it’s this place that’s stopping me from coming completely crazy.” Hannah said rolling her eyes. “Jimmy’s over in New York isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he’s studying at Columbia.” 

“I hope you’ve warned New York.” Hannah said. “I’ll be right back with your coffees.”

“Thanks Hannah.”

“Wow, you really do come here a lot.” Dean said. “Pretty obvious that Hannah there has a soft spot for you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Dean, she’s five years older than.” Castiel said, now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“Now I feel less creepy for being twenty one.” Dean said with a snort. “So…Castiel?” Shit.

“Yeah…I go by Cas though. It’s a long story.”

“We've probably got some time.”

“It’s also a stupid story. I just prefer being called Cas.” Cas said trying to sound nonchalant. He hoped that Dean would just accept that as the truth as he really wasn’t ready to explain to Dean who he really was.


	7. Chapter 7

Of all the ways Dean thought he would the morning he never thought he would be sat with Cas Lincoln eating, what he could only describe as, the world’s best waffles. There was one thing playing on his mind that stopped Dean from enjoying said waffles.

“So…Balthazar said I was one of the lucky ones to stop over.” He said putting down his fork. Cas looked up from his waffles and frowned.

“Balthazar is such a gossip.” He muttered.

“How many waffle breakfasts have you brought guys?”

“Who says it’s just for guys?” Cas asked arching his eyebrows before snorting with laughter. “It’s kind of obvious I’m gay.” He added. “And I’ve probably brought a lot less breakfasts than you?”

“Who says I buy them breakfast?” Dean said with the same arched look as Cas.

“Funny. Come on Dean, you work in a bar and you look the way you do. People must hit on you all the time.” Cas said.

“Freshman Dean maybe but I’ve gotten more selective over time.” Dean said. A few years ago Dean would have been hit on nearly every night at the bar. After having to listen to one too many lectures from both his brother, his mother and his friends Dean had become a lot pickier with the people he hooked up with.

“Is this your not so subtle way of finding out how many I’ve spent the night with?” Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought I was being subtle.” Dean said scratching the back of his neck.

“About as subtle as an elephant in a room full of donkeys.” Cas said.

“Did you just call me a republican? Dude, that’s harsh. I voted for Vanderbilt.” Dean said. Honestly he didn’t give a shit about politics but Jo and Charlie would never have spoken to him again if he didn’t vote. Cas rolled his eyes and snorted loudly.

 “I’m just saying, I really don’t do this a lot.” Cas said between mouthfuls of waffles. “Both the whole ‘sleeping together but not sleeping together’ thing and just having sex with someone. I mean…yeah I’ve slept with a few guys but…but not loads. I’m babbling nervously aren’t I?”

“Kind of but it helps that you’re hot.” Dean said honestly because, well Cas was hot. Kind of a twink but hot. Cas actually blushed as Dean said this and he realised that he definitely liked Cas a lot. “I mean, I like the babbling. I do enough of it. Sammy always gives me shit for rambling.”

“Glad I’m not the only nervous rambler out there, it drives Jimmy up the wall. Hence why I’m usually drunk with him.” Cas explained. “I…I had fun last night though. Without making sound completely awkward-”

“I want to spend time with you again too…if that’s what you were getting at.” Dean said. He looked down and became very interested in his waffles.

“Glad we’ve cleared that up and we haven’t made this totally awkward.” Cas said grinning over at Dean. “So…the waffles were worth it.”

“Yeah, I could kiss you again if it means more waffles.” Dean quipped. Cas rolled his eyes and the pair dug back into their waffles. They were nearly finished when Dean heard the familiar ringing of Cas’ phone. Cas looked at the screen and once again rolled his eyes.

“Do you mind if I take this?” Cas asked.

“Nah, go ahead.” Dean said.

“Hello Inias…no…no…Balthazar told you.” Cas muttered into his phone, rolling his eyes yet again as he did so. The kid was gonna give himself a headache if he carried on with the eye rolling. “He definitely did…because he told me that he was going to tell you...Well take it out on Balthazar not me. Look I’m getting breakfast with Dean then I’ll be back.” He added before hanging up. He sighed deeply and for the millionth time Dean had to question Cas’ friendship with Balthazar and whoever Inias was. “Sorry about that.”

“Its fine, those guys really have you on a leash.” Dean commented. Cas’ face reddened.

“Yeah, they’re pretty protective. My whole family is. I know it’s weird and it probably puts you off-”

“Dude it’s weird but I’m not gonna up and run because of it. You’re Jo and Charlie approved, that’s a big thing so you’re gonna have to stick around for a while.”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.” Cas said, smiling over at Dean. Dean grinned back and the pair swiftly finished their food. Once Cas had paid, even though Dean tried to, they headed back to the car. As they walked Dean boldly took Cas’ hand and couldn’t fight the grin on his face when Cas held on just as tightly as Dean did.

“I’d ask if you wanted to come back to mine but I guess you have to get back.” Dean said, he kind of wished he could spend the rest of the day with Cas even though he had a ton of classwork to do.

“Yeah, I need to call my parents…maybe even go home to see them.” Cas said. “plus I’ve got a ton of work to do.” He added.

“Same here then I’ve got to do a late shift at the bar tonight.” Dean said with a sigh. Between work and school he hoped he’d find a few hours to actually sleep. “Wanna grab a drink later when it’s quiet?” Dean offered. “Even if your ID is totally fake.”

“I’d like that.” Cas said with a grin. Without even thinking Dean pulled him in close and kissed Cas on the lips, right in broad daylight and he didn’t give a damn. “What was that for?”

“Nothing, I just felt like kissing you.” Dean said, his grin mirroring Cas’.

“I like you Dean Winchester.” Cas said in a voice that rang with honesty.

“Good, because I like you too Cas Lincoln.” Dean said. Something flickered on Cas’ face for a moment but a second later it disappeared so Dean tried to brush it off.

Cas dropped Dean off at his apartment and gave him a swift kiss goodbye. Dean watched as Cas drove away and tried to swallow down the feeling that something just wasn’t quite right. He liked Cas, fuck it, he _really_ liked Cas but there was just something about everything that felt weird. These thoughts were plaguing Dean while he made the slow climb up to  his apartment and when he let himself in. He wasn’t too surprised to see Benny and Jo sat, with their feet up on the coffee table, playing video games.

“Hey there dirty stop out.” Jo called from her seat. “Grab a beer, I’m kicking the Cajun’s ass here.”

“I’m kicking _your_ ass Harvelle.” Benny said with a snort.

“Where’d you go last night after the movie?” Jo asked while Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Sure it was mid-day but it was a Sunday so Dean let it go.

“Back to Cas’. Stopped over there and, before you ask, nothing happened.”

“Bullshit, where’s my $20?” Jo said. Dean groaned loudly, pulled out his wallet and slapped to $10 bills into Jo’s hand. “Well _hello_ there Mr Hamilton. Come to mama.” Jo said smugly as she put the bills into her pocket. “I knew you two would get it on, you looked at him like he was a freshly baked apple pie.”

“We didn’t ‘get it on’ Jo.” Dean said, sitting down on the couch and opening his beer. Both Jo and Benny gave Dean a disbelieving look. “Ok, Cas invited me back to his and kissed me.”

“Kid’s got balls.” Benny said before returning back to the game on the screen.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s all you’re getting out of me ‘cause that’s all that happened.” Dean said. Jo snorted loudly. “Opinion over there Harvelle?”

“Yeah, I think you’re full of bullshit. The Dean I know would have had him naked and blaspheming like that.” Jo said bluntly. She did have a point there. That was Dean used to do back when he was a freshmen. “I think you’re just being a pussy.”

“Thanks for the opinion Harvelle.” Dean said.

“I’m just saying, you must like him.” Jo said before bashing at her controller quickly. “And you’re dead motherfucker! Game to Joanna Beth!” She cried as she punched Benny on the arm. Benny groaned loudly, threw his controller onto the couch next to him and grabbed his bottle of beer.

“So are you and Cas are gonna see more of each other?” He asked Dean. Dean nodded. “Hope it goes well for you both.”

“Thanks man, why can’t you be this supportive Jo?”

“I was being supportive, I bet you $20 that you and Cas would hook up _and_ you _did._ If I wasn’t being supportive I would have thought that the kid would reject you.” Jo said. In a way that actually did sound kind of supportive. Damn, Dean must have been friends with Jo for too long if he was starting to agree with her logic.

 

* * *

 

It all felt far too easy. After that first kiss everything felt just too easy for Cas. Over the next few days he and Dean spent a lot of time together. This time was mainly spent at Cas’ apartment as Inias had put him on unofficial lockdown while they worked over a new security plan. Cas really didn’t care though. Being around Dean felt like the most natural thing in the world. They would sit and binge watch shows while talking about their day or sit and do coursework. Dean would rested his feet by Cas and nudge him playfully every now and then. Dean stayed over a couple of times but so far they hadn’t gone further than kissing. It played in the back of Cas’ mind that Dean would want to go further and normally so would Cas but with Dean he wanted to take it slow. He didn’t want to ruin anything.

By Friday morning Cas felt like nothing could dampen his mood until he received a text message from Jo. He wasn’t sure how Jo had gotten his number so he assumed that Dean had given it to her.

_Article in the Washington Post. Page 5. Dean won’t see it so don’t freak out too much. Jo_

Cas frowned at the screen and went into a panic. Was it about him and Dean? If it was he was sure that someone would have tipped him off already. He hastily got dressed and messaged Balthazar. Not five minutes later Balthazar was at his door and the two hurried out to pick up _The Washington Post_. Flicking to page five Castiel scanned the page and instantly felt his blood boil.

“What is it Cas?” Balthazar asked.

“Get the car, I need to talk to my father. Now.” Cas snapped. Within seconds Balthazar was on the phone to Inias. They didn’t have to wait long for Inias to pull up in front of them in a blacked out car. Cas wished it had been more inconspicuous but he was far too mad to talk about cars at that moment.

They drove to the White House is silence while Cas read the article. They were let in through the private entrance and Inias hadn’t even parked properly before Cas was tearing open the door and storming into the residence wing.

“Oh Mr Vanderbilt, we weren’t expecting you here.” A secret service member in surprise.

“Where’s my father, I need to talk to him. Now.” Cas said. The agent’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Sure Cas had done a lot of shit over the years but he never spoke to people in such a harsh tone.

“He’s in the Oval Office but he’s in a meeting.”

“Yeah well this meeting can wait.” Cas retorted in a clipped tone as he stormed down the hallway, Inias and Balthazar hot on his heels. Finally Cas reached the outside of the Oval Office, where several more secret service agents were stood outside.

"The president is busy." One said when Cas was near the main door.

"I'm his damn son, he's not too busy to talk to me." Cas said. Balthazar and Inias stopped short before Cas open the doors to the office. 

"Sir! You can't go-" Cas flipped him off and tore into the Oval Office. His father was sat down with several members of the cabinet and seemed deep in conversation.

"Castiel? What are you doing here?"

"What the hell is this?" Cas asked as he threw the paper at his father. "That asshole Crowley has been talking shit about me to the press! There's photos of me from school, from runs with Inias and a shitload of personal details. He's using me to get to you and it's not on!" Cas yelled.

"Castiel calm down."

"No! I'm trying to live a normal life and I can't! I'm being followed every second of the day and I'm not having my personal life used as fodder for some asshole's agenda!" Cas continued to fume. 

"Castiel, I understand that you're mad but I'm in the middle of a meeting." 

" _'How can Vanderbilt even be expected to run a country when he can't control his wayward teenage son? The actions of Vanderbilt's only son have become tabloid fodder as he continues to flaunt his lifestyle in the face of the American public.'_ " Cas quoted from the article. "He's using my life, my sexuality, against me! This stops now!"

“Gentlemen can you excuse us for a moment? I want a word with my son.” Charles said. The cabinet members nodded and hastily made their way out the room. “I can understand why you’re mad Castiel. I’m furious that Crowley has done this. Clearly there’s not enough security around you.”

“What? That’s not what I was getting at.” Cas said. “Dad I don’t want more security, I want to be left alone.”

“When are you going to realise that isn’t possible? I have tried my damn hardest to keep you out of the media spotlight Castiel but you don’t make it easy. Neither you nor Jimmy do. You’ve pulled a fait few stunts in the past that have caused the media to take an interest in you. You always knew that things wouldn’t be normal with my job.” Charles said.

“So because of your job I can’t be normal? I can’t go places without being followed? I can’t go for a run without having photos taken? I can’t date someone without hiding myself away from them?”

“So that’s what this is about? You’ve been spending time with this Dean Winchester and suddenly you want to be left alone? You want to have no security detail all because of some boy?” Charles asked, raising his eyebrows. “You could be putting yourself in serious danger because of this boy.”

“I’m a nobody! I am nothing special!” Cas yelled feeling his whole body beginning to burn with anger. He had never spoken to his father like this, ever. “I’ve done nothing for people to be so fascinated by me. I just happen to be gay and your son.”

“Yes, you’re my son. That means you need security detail. I will meet with Crowley over the article while you will have added personnel around you. You have no say in this Castiel.” Charles said. For once he didn’t sound like Cas’ father, he sounded like the leader of America.  

“This is bullshit.” Cas snapped, giving his father one last look before swiftly storming out the office. Balthazar leapt out his seat and shot Cas a questioning look. “Just don’t ok? Just don’t say anything. We’re gonna drive over to Dean’s then you’re going back to your room.”

“That’s not a good idea Cas.” Balthazar said. Cas raised hand to stop Balthazar.

“I just need some space or I’m gonna do something crazy. I mean it.” Cas snapped. Balthazar’s looked surprised but still he nodded his head. Inias' lips were pursed while they drove over to Dean's apartment, it was obvious he didn't agree with leaving Cas like this, but Cas was determined. He knew that Dean would be home as he didn't have class all morning. Balthazar went to open his door once they were parked up outside Dean's apartment but Cas shot him a warning look. He needed his space. 

"You've got until this afternoon. You have the benefit this evening." Balthazar reminded him. With a shrug Cas climbed out the car and hurried into Dean's building. The last thing he wanted as to think about the damn benefit. He didn't really want to be around his father and he certainly didn't want to see Crowley after the stunt he had pulled in the newspaper. The whole room would be full of people who would suck up to Castiel and act like they cared about him simply because he was a Vanderbilt. That was the last thing he wanted. 

While he climbed the stairs up to Dean's room Cas rang Jo's number. She picked up on the third ring. 

"Hey Cas, everything ok?" Jo asked. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thank you the message this morning." Cas said. 

"It's ok. I'm not just looking out for you, I'm looking out for Dean. He's one of my best friends. I don't want to see him dragged into this."

"I know and I know that I need to tell him the truth." Cas said with a frown. "I don't want him to get dragged into this shit show either."

"That Crowley is a fucking dick." Jo said. Cas actually snorted because Jo was right, Crowley was a fucking dick. 

"Yeah he is. He really hates my dad and would do anything to discredit him." Cas explained. "I'm going to try and make this right and tell Dean the truth. Do you think he'll hate me?"

"He might be pissed that you didn't tell him who you really were but he'll probably understand." Jo said. "I gotta go, I've got a class in ten minutes. Let me know how it goes with Dean, ok?"

"Yeah I will, thanks Jo." Cas said before hanging up. By this time he was stood outside Deans door. He knew that he needed to tell Dean the truth, damn he had wanted to tell Dean the truth since they first met. He that he needed to tell Dean sooner rather than later. He was all set with what he wanted to say.

Sadly as soon as Dean opened his front door everything Cas wanted to say went out the window. He's face lit up and he pulled Cas in for a kiss. 

"Hey, I was just about to text you." Dean said. He was stood there in front of Cas in loose sweatpants and a faded AC/DC shirt, looking so damn good that instead of telling Dean the truth he said;

“Want to get out of here?”

“Oh man, you read my mind. I've been looking at essay outlines all morning. I need caffeine. Coffee run?” Dean said.

“No, I mean ‘do you want to get out of the city’?” Cas asked. Dean's face was a picture of surprise. 

“And go where?” He asked with a furrowed brow. 

“New York? Jimmy’s over at Columbia and you introduced me to your friends. I should probably introduce you to Jimmy.” Cas gabbled. 

“You want to drive to New York?” Dean asked. Cas nodded his head eagerly. “Fuck me, you’re serious aren't you?”

“No I thought I’d suggest it for a joke.” Cas retorted sarcastically.

“You know when we first met I didn’t think you would be the ‘impromptu road trip’ kind of guy.” Dean said looking Cas up and down. “I’m picking the music and picking the crappy roadside diner for lunch.”

“Deal.” Cas said with a huge grin.


End file.
